Swim through the modern times
by Felixy
Summary: Ash is a normal teenager whose life takes an unexpected change when he fell in love with a runaway mermaid princess, Amber. What awaits our lovely little couple and their genie in the lamp, Aad? A collaboration of The Little Mermaid and Aladdin.
1. Chapter 1 Amber

_**Chapter 1: Amber**_

"Princess Amber, you know the King will not be happy if you roam to the surface of the sea!" Fate warned me.

Fate was my closest friend, and also my personal dolphin. He was a pet I found years ago, since then, we were always together, and not even my precious father can separate us.

"Fate, this is not the first time we had done this. You know we won't get caught!"

This had been going on since I was 10, I found this mysterious stick with tons of thorns sticking out, but weirdly, it doesn't hurt even though I poked my hand on it. So I tried to use it against my hair, and my hair looked neater than usual. Since then, I would go to the bottom of the sea to see if there's anything as cool as that.

"Hey, look," I squealed at the shiny object that caught my eyes. It looks like a teapot we have in our kingdom to pour tea. As it was dusty, I grabbed something that was called cloth to wipe it. The 'teapot' then started to shake vigorously in my hands. Caught by surprise, I threw the 'teapot' away with my strength.

Fog was surrounding me and Fate, which made it hard for us to see. I have to strain my eyes to see clearly, and saw a human shape forming in the fog.

"Eew, so you're the woman that summons me?" It talked, it spoke to me.

"Some… someone is coming out from the teapot!" I shrieked, swimming as fast I could away.

But my strength was not fast enough; the 'thing' was in front of me before I know it. The fog started to clear and I could see it very carefully. It had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, with bright yellowed long hair, he's quite handsome if you look at him carefully.

"It's really rude to stare." He spoke again.

Slowly, he looked at me, at Fate, then back at me again.

"What?" I glared at him, "What is your problem?!"

"Wow, what a fierce woman we have here! I see, you're a mermaid. Okay, let's ask you a question. Did you rub that lamb over there?" He said and pointed at the teapot on the ground.

"The teapot? Yeah, I did, I thought it was dir"

"Okay, that's all I want to know! So from today onwards, you're my mistress. That's not a teapot, it's a lamp. I'm a genie, not an 'it'. My name's Aad." He interrupted me.

"A _what?_"

"A genie, you stupid mermaid! Anyway, I'll grant your wishes till the day you die. Rub the lamp to summon me." His voice grew fainter and fainter as he slowly disappeared back to the thing he called lamp.

I looked at the lamp suspiciously before picking it up, no harm done. Having enough for the day, me and Fate went back to the kingdom. The sea is our territory, no one can do any harm to us, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2 Ash

**_Chapter 2: Ash_**

What else can a guy like me want? I have a girlfriend who was the school's most popular chick, a rich family, top grades, the looks, a shining sports car. I need excitement, my life have been boring since I have almost everything. I have been lacking something, but I do not know what. I sighed at this pathetic life I have right now.

"Ash, baby!" My babe, Roxanna sashayed towards me, "Can we have a birthday party for Ruth this Saturday, on your yacht?" She whined seductively while pushing her boobs to my arm.

I nodded vaguely and said, "Why not?" At least there's something to keep me occupied during the weekend.

"Thank you so much, Ashy baby." She smiled sweetly and walked off. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to my pals.

"What a bimbo." I murmured.

"She's your girlfriend!" My pal, Elvis, exclaimed.

"It's just a fling. I seriously need some fun in my life." I sighed.

"You're some rich bastard!" He joked and punches me lightly in the stomach before stroking off.

I smiled at him, while I looked out at the window. Can't I have a more exciting life?

"Ash, my darling, we're off for work, have fun today, okay?" My mum kissed my forehead and waved goodbye.

"Yeah, bye!" Which 15-years-old teenagers still need their mother to kiss them goodbye whenever they're off for work.

As soon as the doors are shut closed, I wipe off the lipstick mark off my head, and head off for the jetty. I looked across the dark sky and heard a peal of thunder. Oh well, I'll have a bit of fun by messing with my life.

"You sure, pal?" Elvis asked me for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, and yes! Final!" I said determinedly.

I started up the yacht and drove to the middle of the sea. We boomed the music loud and started partying. I opened up wine and beer, illegal for kids, but well, whatever!

"Ruth! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed happily and started messing around.

"Let's all play a game," Roxanna suggested, and started mixing all sorts of beer into a cup, "We shall play the kissing game. The rules are these; we'll spin the bottle, whoever the bottle pointed to shall drink this cup of mixture. If not, we'll make the person kiss another person whom the bottle will point to. If he/she still refused, they'll have to jump down the yacht. How's that?"

"Hey, isn't that dangerous? The weather's not good." Ruth protested.

"What, scared? C'mon, don't be a chicken, Ruth!" Roxanna teased and the game started.

After a few who kissed or gulped down the drink, the bottle continued spin and spin and it pointed at Roxanna, whose face turned into a smirk.

"I will see who I'm going to kiss, before I make my decision," she said while staring at my direction which I chose to ignore.

Fortunate for me, the bottle pointed at Elvis, who blushed furiously at that. But unexpectedly, Roxanna refused to kiss him and gave him a mean remark.

"Eew, Elvis, no way, I rather jump to my death." I glared at her, how dare she made that remark of my friend.

"Roxanna, this doesn't seem to be a good idea…" Ruth muttered so softly that I wondered who she is speaking to.

"What?! I don't want to back out! I don't want to kiss that Elvis!" she said spitefully.

At that time, Elvis's expression bugged me. Unable to sit and do anything, I kicked against the table which caused a loud thud. I glared angrily at Roxanna and stood up.

"Enough! We're going back; the weather is going to get worse." I thundered.

Roxanna's face screwed up and her voice cracked, "Ash, Don't be like this!" She grabbed my arm and I did something I regretted. I pushed her overboard.

"Roxanna!" Everyone screamed and panicked.

Just then, the weather got worst, the waves are getting bigger and big pelts of rain are hitting us. We need to save her and get out of here! I took off my jacket and dove into the ocean.

"Roxanna, stop struggling!" I shouted until my voice was also hoarse, but thanks to the raging waves, I doubt she can hear me.

When she finally got tired of struggling, I caught her by her wrist and dragged her up the yacht. Just as I thought that everything was fine, the yacht rocked hardly and flunked me out of the yacht.

"Ash!" That was the last time I heard someone called my name.


	3. Chapter 3 Amber

_**Chapter 3: Amber**_

"Amber, it's enough!" My father's voice boomed through the hallway.

"Daddy, it's not fair, why does Abby and Kaleb gets to go to the surface?" I whined like a kid.

"That's because you're not at the age yet!" Abby, my eldest sister, 19 said to me.

I sulked while Kaleb ruffled my hair silently.

"Wait till you're 18, kid!" He teased me.

"Whatever is it, you're forbidden to go to the surface!"my father stomped off.

I could see a bolt of lightning tore across the sky up on the surface.

"Daddy!" I whined.

"It's impossible to convince your father, Amber. You need to wait till you're 18." My mother said wisely as she walked in elegantly into the room.

"Mommy!" I said as I swam over and gave her a hug.

"Amber…" She said as she passed me a book, 'the little mermaid'.

"Mommy… isn't this just a fairytale?" I asked with curiosity.

"It is a true story. That happened to your great-great-great-great grandmother."

"EH?!" Abby, Kaleb and me gasped in chorus.

My mother laughed silently, "But what the book isn't true."

Story-telling! I just loved my mother's story-telling time!

"It was a long time ago…"

It was a very long time ago, my great-great-great-great grandmother; Ariel fell in love with the prince. Because she, too, like me, ventured off to the surface before the expected age of 15. She saved the prince, and fell in love. She did exchange her beautiful voice for her legs. When Ariel heard that the prince is going to get married, she was heartbroken. But her sisters helped her by exchanging their hair for a dagger. And if the prince's blood dripped on Ariel, she can become a mermaid again but instead she jump into the sea as she couldn't bear to kill the prince. That was the fairytale in the book.

According to my mother, Great-great-great-great grandmother did not jump off into the sea. Instead, she thanked her sisters for the help and continued living in the human world. She was a strong woman back then, though her heart was shattered, she continued her studies at the temple. After years of studying, she finally got her mind off the prince and fall in love with her classmate. They've been through many obstacles to realize this true love. One of the obstacles was the truth of Ariel's real identity – a mermaid.

The guy named Destin was unable to take the fact that Ariel's a mermaid and avoided her at all cost. Ariel, once again, was devastated. She really wanted to jump off into the sea. But her stubbornness got the better of her. She revived herself and managed to convince Destin that she was still the same Ariel even if she's a mermaid. Destin realized that he's really in love with Ariel regardless of her identity. So, in the end, they got married and had lots of children. That is why I'll be able to be in the world right now. But I guess that due to this incident, they increased the expected age from 15 to 18.

"How sweet! True love!" Abby said dreamingly as she stared into the direction of the surface.

"If you can get true love, the Sun will rise from the west!" Kaleb teased her. (he loved to tease his lil' sis.)

"Doesn't the Sun rise from the west?" I asked innocently.

I have not reached the expected age of 18 to go up to the surface. I knew that there were a lot of stuffs that was unknown to me. I swam with Fate back to our hunting place, together with the lamp.

"Princess, there's already a storm brewing on the surface, let's return back to the kingdom…" Fate whimpered.

I chose to ignore his warning and continued swimming towards the site. I've been thinking, is the outside world that amazing? Just as we were searching for treasures, the storm got worst, pelts of rain are hitting against the surface of the sea.

"Princess Amber, we really have to hurry back!" Fate's words ringed in my ears; I nodded and started swimming towards the kingdom.

Father must have realized that I've sneaked out of the palace; this spells a 'T' for me. I hurried my speed and claps of thunder can be heard. In the middle of all this, I heard a splash; it wasn't the normal fish swimming splash! It's definitely something heavy, and it's struggling in the water right now, that's what the waves are telling me now.

"Fate, did you hear that?" I screamed, hoping he can hear me.

"Hear what? Princess, we must hurry back now!" I could barely hear his voice.

No! I have to see, it might be a human. I cannot let her, or him, drowned here. I've got to save the human. I fought against my wishes and swam towards the shore.

"Princess!" Fate's voice shrieked for my safety.

I saw him, I saw him! He's struggling, I have to save him. But it wasn't my expected age yet! Who cares about all this, he's dying. With full speed, I swam towards him. Luckily for the water, he was light. As soon as we're out of the water, he's too heavy for me that I have to call for my fishes to push him ashore. I squeezed my hair dry and looked up, so this is the world. It's beautiful.

I looked across the crimson sky and saw a red hot ball. It's Sunset isn't it, since it's from the west. I'm glad to put my brother's knowledge to use right now. I looked at the unconscious guy on the sand bed. He has long hair which touches his shoulders, and realized that if you looked at him carefully, he's really handsome.

I looked around me and felt that the surrounding was really beautiful, but the sky was even more beautiful. I gasped at the beauty of the sky and thought of a song that mummy teaches me back when I was five.

"Princess! I've finally found you!" Fate appeared in front of me.

I grabbed a stick by my side and wrote down my name on the sand. I remembered how to write each letter nicely.

'A-M-B-E-R'

"Princess! What are you doing!?" Fate reprimanded me.

"Writing my name," I smiled sweetly at him, ignoring everything, I continued singing.

"Argh…" the guy groaned as if he was in a lot of pain.

"Princess, hide!" Fate whispered as he grabbed and hid me behind the big rock by the shore.

I watched the guy's every movement as he walked over and read my name out loud.

"Amber…" His eyes were of a crimson color, just like the sky I saw just now. His voice was deep and gentle.

"Ash!" a crowd of humans ran towards him.

"Princess, it's time to go, the King is waiting…" Fate said softly to me.

Reluctantly, I jumped back into the sea with a loud splash, hoping that he would hear. _Ash_, so his name is Ash.

"Ash," I muttered his name under my breath as I swam towards the kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4 Ash

_**Chapter 4: Ash**_

"Like I said, it was a mermaid!" Why can't anyone just believe me?

I'm soaking wet but I could remember vividly what happened just now. I saved Roxanna and got flunked off the yacht. Then, I remembered everything from I was small, till the day I wanted excitement. I wondered if this is really the excitement I want. I struggled till I was tired, just as I was about to give up, someone lifted me up. Then I was blacked out.

Afterwards, I was woke up by a voice, a voice that was light and clear, it sounded like a canary and it seems to drive off all my troubles. I looked around me, I thought I was dead. I could see the Sunset. I looked into the direction of the voice; it was a beautiful girl with a head of fiery-red hair. It was breath-taking. I studied her while lying down, and noticed that she had fish tails! I remembered very clearly! Then I saw, a dolphin rising up from the sea. It talked, but I don't understand its language. The mermaid seemed to understand. She grabbed a stick at her side and wrote something, the dolphin was… was scolding her? The tone sounded harsh.

"Writing my name," the mermaid talked. I heard her voice, and sooner after, she sang again.

I wanted to sit up and talked to her. I want to know this mermaid more. Who is she? I sat up but felt a sharp pain on my chest which sent me groaning in pain. Before I know it, she was gone, but I can sense her somewhere. Her name, she said she wrote down her name.

I stood up, while clutching my chest and walked towards the written words. It's mostly washed away by the sea, but I can still see some letters. Soon, I figured out. Her name is Amber.

"Ash!" I turned and saw Elvis and the rest running towards me. Suddenly, I heard a splash and looked into the vast blue ocean. Though it was only a moment, I saw a fish tail. I'm convinced, it's a mermaid. I told the rest, but no one seems to believe.

"Did you knock your head or something?" Roxanna said worriedly, but I don't have the time to be bothered about her.

"It's true! It's a mermaid!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Mermaids don't exist! Ash, I didn't expect you to believe in mermaids seriously!" Elvis joked, a joke which I took it seriously.

"Fine!" I strode off angrily. I could hear them calling my name repeatedly but I refused to turn back. Some kind of friends I have there.

"Ash! What happened?! You're soaking wet! Oh, my, let me see you, my darling." My mum grabbed me and started drying me.

"Mum," I called her; her face was one of those that flashed through my mind when I was drowning. It is true, at your deathbed, the faces of your loved ones will flashed through your mind.

"Hmm…?"

"Do you believe in mermaids?" I asked her.

There was long pause before she started speaking again. But before she spoke, she glanced over to my dad whose mouth was opened wide as if he was in shock. I could hear the steady breathing of my mum, until she started speaking again.

"No, dear, of course I don't! Why the sudden question?" She smiled, looking away, averting my eyes.

She's hiding something from me, but I'm not in the mood to argue.

"No, nothing. I'm just asking." I replied before retreating back to my room.

I sat on my bed, started picturing the mermaid that saved me – Amber, the fiery red hair of hers, I couldn't see her eyes, but she have a canary-like voice. She also has an orange tail which resembled a lot like the Sunset I saw by the beach. Is that why her name is Amber?

Without knowing, I drew out the scenery I pictured in my head with the mermaid that saved me. I wonder why, I've only seen her once yet I felt that I'm very much in love. Is this the excitement I've been pursuing all my life?


	5. Chapter 5 Amber

_**Chapter 5: Amber**_

_****The roman words may have some mistakes as it was directly translated in ****_

Ash, I wonder what is the colour of his eyes.

"Amber! Are you listening?!" my father roared loudly.

"Yes!" I squealed in a happy tone before I continued, "Daddy, I get it! Okay?!"

Just before my father can continue what he is going to say, I swam off at full speed. Father's lecture was one of the topics I would avoid. He can talk non-stop for 24 hours and I have already been standing there and listening to him for the past three hours.

"Princess, you should have listened to your father…" Fate started nagging at me too.

I rolled my eyes and returned back to my room. I imagined the scene where both of us fall in love with each other. I could feel my cheeks blushing as I thought of it. A sudden knock on my door gave me a shock.

"Honey…" My mother's sweet voice filled my room.

I squealed in excitement, aren't I glad to see her. But I knew she was just in for another lecture.

"Amber, honey, you should…"

"Listen to your father's words!" I continued her sentence for her, "Mommy, you've said these umpteenth times! I can even memorize it!"

"Since you know, why didn't you listen to him?" My mother's voice was full of determination.

"I did not go to the surface. All I did was that I went over to those remains of those enormous floating things."

"Cruiser." My mother corrected me.

"Cruiser, or whatever. Mommy, at least I can go and collect treasures? I've collected some, let me show you." I started showing her all sorts of things with weird shapes. I never felt so proud of myself before, but whenever mother praised me, it made me beamed.

In order to earn back father's trust, I've stayed at home obediently. (Though I did sneak out awhile to have a swim.) After a whole week, I've had enough of staying at home, it was boring, but there's nothing I can do. Father still refused to leave me alone. I sat by my bedside window and stared outside. How I wished I can sneaked out for a moment without father realizing to see that prince of mine again. After day-dreaming for a few moments, I finally remembered the thing called lamp with a ge I don't know, in it.

I tried very hard to think of the instructions given to me by the 'I-don't-know-what'. I could remember what he said vaguely. "Rub the lamp to summon me…" Is that what he says? Or did he say throw the lamp? Oh, wait, shake it? I figured that whichever way was okay, so I tried the shake-it way first. I shook the lamp so hardly that it flew out of my hands and banged into the roof. I waited for a while but nothing happened, so I tried throwing it. After a few throws against the wall, the floor, the bed, still, nothing happen. So I resorted to my last plan, which was to rub it. So I rubbed the lamp with a cloth and waited. Soon, I was surrounded by mists, and then started seeing a human-shape shadow forming in the mists.

"Ow!" the I-don't-know-what yelled in pain and glared at me.

"I-don't-know-what! You're here!" I raved, ignoring his glare.

"I'm Aad! A genie!" He shouted and mumbled a 'stupid' under his breath, thinking that I cannot hear what he said. "So, do you understand how to use me?"

I shook my head innocently at his question. He rolled his eyes and started explaining.

"Okay, to get me, or _us_, serious, you need a certain magic words." He looked at me as if he wanted me to nod if I understand, so I just nodded.

"Follow after what I say, _Genie, oh, Genie. Îţi ordon să urmaţi comanda mea şi nu după cum doresc._"

"_Genie, oh, genie. Ite ordone sa ermati comand-ah mei si nu do-pa come do-re-sick." _I repeated his words with great difficulty.

"It means_ 'genie, oh, genie. I order you to follow my command and do as I wish.' _in Romanian. After that, I'll reply you by saying 'Da, stăpâne.' Which meant 'yes, master' in Romanian. And by then, I'm supposed to obey your every command. Okay?" He said in a serious tone. I nodded.

"Okay, let's start. Start by saying the magic words."

"_Genie, oh, Genie. Îţi ordon să urmaţi comanda mea şi nu după cum doresc._"

"_Da, stăpâne."_

"I want you to let me sneak out for a few hours while you take over my place as the mermaid Kingdom second princess, Amber Aurora Jones. _Is that okay with you?_" Even I'm surprised in the coldness of my voice.

"_Dorinta ta este comanda mea, de masterat._" He replied calmly as he bowed to me.

Shortly after, he seemed to snap back into reality and within seconds, he turned into me, Amber Aurora Jones.

"What does that mean?"

"It means your _wish is my command, master_. That's how it all worked. My powers are only limited within a short range of 3 hours, starting now. So come back 3 hours later, which is when the sun sets. If you're late, I cannot tell what might happen." It felt weird that I'm talking to myself.

But I did not hesitate; I only had 3 hours to spend with my beloved prince, Ash, well, provided that I will meet him later. I swam at full speed towards the surface. Soon, I felt the warmth as I approached the surface. Splash, I felt the heat of the Sun burning on my skin, I turned and looked towards the sand and noticed from far, that Ash was here.


	6. Chapter 6 Ash

_**Chapter 6: Ash**_

It had been one week since the drowning incident, and I had not seen the mermaid even once. Was it really just a dream? I had to admit that I was pretty desperate as I had been coming to this specific beach every day since then. I tried not to come here today so I wanted to take a stroll along the park, but my legs brought me here instead, as if they knew I wanted to come here. I wondered if I'm going to meet the mermaid today. I kicked a nearby stone softly so it doesn't fly very far and hit someone on the head.

"Ashy, baby!" I recognised this bimbo voice; it was Roxanna, along with her bimbo pals.

"What?!" I snapped fiercely at her, she's definitely the last person I want to see, especially when I'm not in a good mood.

But I had to thank her. After all, it was thanks to her that I witnessed a real-life mermaid. I glared at her while she strolled slowly towards me and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to her. I thought only guys do that to girls, I thought as she used her fake boobs to seduce me.

I glanced over her shoulders and saw her pals were all staring with jealousy. She's making use of me again, but I don't mind, since I'm making use of her too.

"Ashy, baby," She used her sexiest voice to charm me into agreeing to whatever she says, "Are you still angry?"

I ignored her like she's nothing. _She is nothing_, just some tools I used to kill time, _and boredom_. I pushed her away and started kicking the pebbles again.

Though my back was facing them, I could felt her pals snickering at Roxanna while she gave me the death glares. Soon, I heard footsteps and thought they're finally gone. Peace, I loved the peace before I started getting steady with this bimbo chick named Roxanna. But I was wrong, everyone but Roxanna were gone. I stared at her with eyes wide with shock.

"Why are you still here?" I asked coldly.

"I know you can't wait for me to be gone so you can get cosy with that little mermaid of yours." Her words ticked me off, but I figured that staying quiet would be a greater idea to deal with bimbos like her.

Minutes ticked by as both of us stayed silent. I was surrounded by the sound of the waves, the laughter of surfers who came back to the surface, the calls of the seagulls, the slippers against the sand and the sound of the stone that I'm kicking.

"Ash," She regained her normal voice as she speaks.

I held my breath as she continued the next sentence.

"Do you hate me that much?"

I stayed silent and I felt that there was no need to answer that kind of question. But I think I've displayed my hatred a little too obvious.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happen last week. But it had been a week since it happened. And that mermaid thing, it's impossible that a mermaid would exis"

I leaned forward and interrupted her with a long passionate kiss. She froze for a second before kissing me back. As minutes passed by, I pushed her away before I get carried away. She looked at me, confused. I felt my cheeks burned and gave her the cold shoulder.

"Go away!" I wiped the feelings of her lips away from my lips with the back of my hand.

She looked at me with her eyes filled with tears as she saw me wiping it off. I turned around abruptly as the tree branches rustled behind me.

"Who's that?" I snarled.

"Yo, yo, relax, guy!" Elvis emerged from a huge coconut tree. "That's cold."

I knew he was referring to the kiss, but I tried to act innocent as I asked him what was cold and why was he there, by the tree. But I was disrupted by a voice that was singing. I listened to the song and the voice attentively and realised the voice sounded like what I heard a week ago. Without realising, my feet brought me to the direction of the song.

"Ash! Where are you going!?" Elvis shouted after me.

Ignoring his shouts, I continued running. My head was spinning and I was thinking about things that will happen if I saw her later. I felt really excited, a feeling I've never felt for a very long time since I got my new sports car. Just within centimetres away from a huge rock that could hide a human, I shouted out her name.

"Amber!"

By doing that, I've committed the biggest mistake of my life. The singing stopped and was followed by a loud splash in the ocean. I managed to catch a glimpse of her beautiful orange tail. I watched from afar as her fish tail disappeared from my sight. I looked up into the sky. Right before me, the Sun shone brilliantly across the water, making it appear red, like Amber's long, silky fiery-red hair…


	7. Chapter 7 Amber

_**Chapter 7: Amber**_

I wished I've never went up to the surface, I wished I've listened to my parents. I saw that, that lips-to-lips thing. What was it called again? Ki- something. I remembered mother telling me that that was something you do only with your eternal life partner. Ash isn't my prince. He's someone else's prince, someone named Roxanna.

I felt my eyes stinging but I don't know why. For now, I do not care about that. He did call out my name, didn't he? Was it just my imagination? I recalled the events back on the surface and stopped in my tracks. I wondered what would happened if I did not run away from him when he called my name? Would we meet and fall in love? Or would he just thanked me and walked back to that Roxanna girl? I felt a sharp pain pierce through my heart when I thought of the scene where he ran back to Roxanna.

The bright sunlight shone into the sea and hurt my eyes. I lifted up my head to see the Sunset. It's breathtaking; I've never seen a Sunset before. But something hit me, I forgot about the time limit and Aad! I took off at full speed and as expected, I got an earful from Aad.

"I'm going back! Don't ever ask me for anything!" He shouted in my ears.

He's furious, indeed very furious. But I couldn't care about this anymore. I swam over to my bed, feeling depressed.

"Princess?"

I turned around and saw Fate standing by the door.

"Fate!" I wailed, I'm seriously glad that he came to see me.

I felt something rolling out of my eyes, but I don't see anything. I wanted to pour everything out to Fate, but my sentences was always interrupted by a 'hic' sound in between. I doubt Fate understood what I'm saying.

"Princess, had you been crying?" His voice soothed me.

"Crying? *hic*" I asked him.

"Do you feel something rolling down your eyes? Or do you feel that your eyes were stinging?"

I nodded; his face looked grim, so grim that it don't feel right. He did not make any sound, the silence was deafening.

"Fate? *hic* Is there something *hic* wrong?"

"Did you go up? To the surface?"

Once again, I nodded at his question. I was terribly shocked and saddened when Fate left the room in silence. He didn't comfort me, he didn't scold me. He just went out of the room without making any sound. I had no idea how it would hurt if a friend walk out of you when you're in need. Just when I was about to go back to 'cry' myself to sleep, Fate came back again. But instead of the grim face he went out with, he had a worried expression on his face.

"Princess, here," he passed me a hot towel, "dab your eyes with these. Your eyes are red and swollen."

I carefully took the towel from his fins and dab it on my eyes. I'm so happy that I couldn't stop smiling.

"I thought *hic* you don't care *hic* about me anymore *hic*" I cried.

"No, how could I not care about you, princess? You cared and took in me when I was a baby, I couldn't leave you in lurch, could I? Silly princess!" He laughed.

I cried and laughed at the same time. For a second, I _DO_ think he's going to abandon me. Fate managed to comfort me until I'm all happy again. I'm so glad to have him as a friend.

His last question was weird though, "Did you notice any crystal rolling down your cheek?"

I shook my head, I DID felt something rolled down my cheeks but I didn't see any crystal.

"That's good." He sighed.

After seeing my confused and curious expression, he started explaining.

"The tears you shed just are known as the legendary mermaid tears. It's a kind tears shed by mermaid princess when heartbroken, or sad. The tears are so powerful that it could a threat to the world's peace…"

"Your great-great-great-great grandmother, Princess Ariel had once shed this kind of tears." Mother's voice interrupted Fate.

Then she continued, "Cause of her foolishness with the prince, she shed the crystal tears which Ursula got hand of."

"Ursula?"

"The sea witch who exchanged Princess Ariel's voice for human's legs." Fate answered my question.

"Ursula made use of the crystal tears to create chaos in the sea, which lead to tsunami on land. Your great-great-great-great grandmother managed to solve everything." Mother's eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy…"

She took in a big breath of air before speaking again, "She killed Ursula, by sacrificing herself and Destin. She took an anti-mermaid sword which pierce through herself and Destin. Together, their blood, made of true love, killed Ursula whom heart was filled with darkness and lack of love…"


	8. Chapter 8 Ash

_**Chapter 8: Ash**_

Could it really be just my imagination? I did hear the singing just now right? _Or was I that desperate_? I stared at the Sunset in the sky, was Roxanna right for once?

"Ash!" Elvis panted as he rushed over beside me, "Wow, it's beautiful." He gasped at the beauty of the Sun set.

I smiled as I figured out that it wasn't just me who thought that it was beautiful. I thought of an idea to confirm my suspicions.

"Did you hear anybody singing just now?" I asked him.

"Singing? What singing?" He asked me in return, unable to take his eyes off the crimson sky.

I sighed; I should have known that it's useless to ask someone like Elvis. I walked back to the parking lot where I parked my sports car. Standing right beside the car was Roxanna, in a parka and her bikini. Elvis whistled but I rolled my eyes. I ignored her and walked past her.

"Would you be a gentleman and send me home?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"I'm sending Elvis home." I said giving her the cold shoulder.

We both then turned and looked at Elvis who had a funny, confused expression on his face.

"It's okay, I can walk home, my house is just nearby." He said, refusing my offer to send him home, I glared at him.

"So it's an okay." She made it sound like a sentence more than a question.

Without any hesitation, she slides into the car and gave Elvis a wink which got him damn embarrassed.

Throughout the whole journey, it was just Roxanna blabbing. I do not see any need to talk to her, but no, she do not feel discourage, instead, it just made her blabbed more. The few minutes ride seemed to be hours of ride. When we finally reached, I couldn't be happier.

"We're here, quickly get off, I've got a curfew." I lied through my teeth.

But as expected, she did not fall for it.

"Don't lie, you never had a curfew. Ash, why are you so cruel? We had been lovey dovey until… until that day, you met that mermaid, _or you dreamt of that mermaid!_" She sobbed.

"I did not dream of her, I met her!" I shouted at her.

At that time, she planted an unexpected kiss on my lips. I pushed her away but she refused to give up. She continued plating kissing on me.

"Roxanna, enough." I pushed her away for the fifth time.

"No, don't. Ash, don't push away, please, I beg you…" She sounded so desperate.

I gave in to her kisses after she said that. We started making out in the car outside her house. Her hands slide down from my chest to the danger zone while mine lifted her blouse and touched her back. I was about to get carried away but a knock on the window pane interrupted us.

"Hey! No making out in the car! _Teenagers nowadays._" A security guard looked irritated.

In the dark, I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"Go home."

"Ashy, see you tomorrow!" she bid me farewell with her sweetest voice she could faked.

I drove home with a confused mind and fortunately, I did not met with any accidents though I'm speeding. Normally, I'll tell my parents that I'm home, but this time, I just walked into my room silently. Would it be better for all of us, if I break up with her? I thought about that as I gazed out the window. Hanging on the dark sky was the silver moon, was the moon always this bright and beautiful? I wondered till I drifted off to sleep.

The next day was a disaster. I went to school to face a bunch of jealous guys and girls that are filled with envy. All thanks to Roxanna, that bitch, who went to show off to everyone that I make out with her in the car.

"So, did you _really_?" Elvis asked with curiosity.

"_No!_ I don't know what that bitch had been going around spreading but hell, we almost did, but luckily a security guard managed to interrupt us."

"_Luckily you got interrupted_?! Heck, you don't know how lucky you are, to be able to go steady with the hottest chick in school!"

"You mean, the hottest bitch!" I corrected him.

He continued nagging about how lucky I am to be able to make out with Roxanna and how he can't even get a kiss from her. When we passed by Roxanna and her bunch of bitchy pals, they were smirking, especially Roxanna. I knew it, _she is such a bitch!_


	9. Chapter 9 Amber

_**Chapter 9: Amber**_

Ever since that day, I hadn't been up to the surface, but I had gathered some news from the seagulls. Seemed like Ash hadn't been to the beach either, I guess that he had forgotten about me, or probably with his partner, Roxanna.

I still remembered the pain that pierced through my heart that very day, I wouldn't want it to happen again. And if mother found out that I fell in love with someone else's prince, she will make sure I never swim up to the surface even after I turned 18.

I sighed like an old man before swimming out with Fate for my outdoor lessons. Before leaving, I sneaked a glance on the lamp on my table. Is Aad still angry at me? I'm dying for his forgiveness, but as I remembered his glare that day, I felt guilty.

"Princess, have you ever been up to the surface?" My tutor, Wendy asked for my lessons' topic.

"Nope," I lied, averting my eyes away from Fate as I heard him called me a liar.

"Would you want to go up and have a look?" Wendy suggested me.

I nodded my head eagerly, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, please!"

I really wanted to go up to the surface, but, how? I wondered. But I guess that I accidentally shouted out my thoughts.

"There's supposed to be a fireworks display this evening, I want to teach you all you need to know about the land before you turn 18."

I waited eagerly for my parent's reply as Wendy proposed the idea. Since its Wendy's idea, I expected them to agree. But, instead…

"No." My father said without any hesitation.

"Why? There's Wendy to look after me! Also, you want me to learn more, that's why Wendy's my tutor!" I protested.

"No means no!" My father said unreasonable but determined.

I pouted before retreating back to my room. Once my father repeated his words twice, it's impossible to change his mind. Not long after, Wendy came into my room.

"I have a bad news and a good news. What would you like to hear first?" She said with a grim face.

"The good news first." I said, but added a 'please' after receiving a death glare form Wendy.

A 'please' is necessary after each question or request, that's what Wendy taught me in our tutoring session. There's many thing that are taught by Wendy, though she's strict, but I had to admit that she's a pretty good teacher.

"You father allow you to go!" I was elated by her news but I figured out that it's better to hear the bad news first before celebrating.

"And the bad news is…?"

"The bad news is that, I will have to stop teaching you after this…"

"Why?!" I was, indeed, shocked by the news.

"Your father thinks I'm not a good tutor…" She chuckled, "Anyway, isn't it great that you can go up to the surface?"

Though she's laughing, her eyes gave her away. I looked away, I wanted to cry again, she had been a great teacher but because of my stubbornness, she had to go.

"Amber? Let's change you into a human for today, what do you think? Amber?" She turned around and faced me. "Amber…" She said sadly.

"I'll go talk to daddy." I said swimming off to father's throne at full speed.

My heart was beating quickly as I approached the throne.

"Daddy!" I yelled, "Don't dismissed…" I smirked, a new word I've learned, "Wendy! She's a great teacher, please, daddy!"

He looked at me with a shocked expression, but relaxed afterwards. Calmly, he said, "Then will you give up the chance to go up to the surface?"

"Daddy!"

"You only have one choice. That's to give up your trip to the surface, or I dismiss Wendy."

"Daddy," I felt my voice cracked, "I… I hate you!"

I've finally said the words, though I don't mean it. It's so unfair, why, it's just a trip to the surface, once. Why can't he just allow?! I swam out of the Kingdom, and halfway through, I felt a tear trickled down my cheeks. I held up my hand to catch the tear, and in my hands lay a crystal.

I stared at the crystal in my palm, so this is the legendary crystal tear. Soon, the surroundings became dark. True, the deep sea was always dark, but not that dark. I looked around nervously, holding on to the crystal tightly.

"Welcome, Princess Amberrr…" The voice dragged my name.

"Who… who are you?" I tried my best to stop my voice from trembling.

Right in front of me, was a giant squid. I screamed, but my voice just wouldn't leave my throat.

"Your great-great-great-great grandmother had killed my motherrrrrr… I'm here for revengeeee…"

For a second, I thought I saw the squid smirked. I trembled, mother? Princess Ariel killed someone?!

"Yes, the goody-goody Princess Ariel killed my motherrrrr. Surprisedddd?" It asked, reading my mind.

I swam away, as far as I could from the squid, but no matter where I swim to, I'll still appear in front of the giant squid. After my fifth try, three tentacles grabbed me by my hands and tail, tightly. I screamed, and finally, my voice came out. I struggled, but it's useless. It hurts, but I didn't let go of the crystal tear in my palm. I couldn't, I knew the power of a crystal tear.

"Give me your tearrr…"

"No!"

"I say, give me your tear!" Its voice gave away his furiousness.

"Never!" I shrieked.

But it seems like even a squid had its limit. The tentacles grabbed me tighter, I could feel my bones cracking under the grip of the tentacles. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

"Enough stubbornness-!"

"Princess!"

"Fate? Help me!" I muttered under my breath, I don't have any strength left.

"I'm here too."

Aad? Aad! Help, somebody, help me.

"_Genie, oh, Genie. Îţi or… ordon să urma… urmaţi comanda me… mea şi nu după… cum dore…doresc." _The words just came automatically out of my mouth as I panted.

"_Da, stăpâne."_ His words calmed me down, and made me sleepy.

"Hel… Help me…"I used the last of my strength to mumble the words.

"_Dorinta ta este comanda mea, de masterat._"

The last thing I heard was the squid's piercing scream and I was blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10 Ash

_**Chapter 10: Ash**_

I walked out of the classroom with my pals and Roxanna tagging behind. Everyone stared at me with fear as I walked past. No one had dared to mention the 'making out' rumour, well, ever since I knocked out the toughest kid's tooth. Though there are people acting normal, some had shunned me with fear. I sighed softly; I guess I had to blame this on Roxanna.

"Ash, you going to the display today?" Elvis whispered in class.

"Display?" I said without looking up from my notes.

"The fireworks display. And, today is Roxanna's birthday. Did you forget?" he angry-whispered.

"Oh, right. I forgot." I said, emotionlessly.

I had never bothered about her since the start. She was just a toy to kill my boredom in school. Guys had been staring at me with envy when the news of us dating had spread around in the school. We're known as the 'perfect couple' though I had never cared. I just wanted to try and see how does it felt when you dated the hottest chick in school, but now, it wasn't as excited as I thought.

"You forgot?!" Elvis's voice boomed in the pin-drop silence classroom.

Dozen pairs of eyes turned back and glared at us, while I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Is anything the matter, Elvis, my dear student?" Ms. Love asked.

I do not understand why was she called Love when she does not even have a single drip of love in her.

"Nothing, Ms. Love." Elvis gave his best smile.

"Now that you remembered, what are you going to do for her?" He whispered again now that Ms. Love had her back turned on us.

"That's a hassle." I mumbled soft enough so that he couldn't hear what I say. "Bring her to the display, give her some roses and a present, period. What else?"

"Oh." He whispered and withdraws back to his notebook which was pretty empty.

I stared blankly at the foreign words written on the board, why do I even care doing all these for her. I blamed myself for the stupidity, it's better to end everything with her once and for all and save myself all the trouble. After a full 10 minutes, the lesson finally ended. I stretched myself and grabbed my books from my table before heading to my locker, getting ready for the next class.

"Ash!" Roxanna's fake and innocent voice called out for me, "I'm waiting for you, quick!"

Ticked off by her arrogant ways, I just walked past her.

"Tonight, 7pm, wait outside your house. I'll leave at 7.01Pm if you're not ready by then." I whispered angrily, leaving her in a confused state outside the classroom.

Finding it a hassle to leave for the next class, I made a dash for my car to skip classes. I drove to the nearest florist and randomly chose a bouquet of red roses, before proceeding to 'COACH' to get a designer and branded bag for her.

After dumping her presents on the back seat, I went back home and lay on the bed. Display, huh. Looking out into the clear blue sky, I thought of the stormy day where I got rescued by a mermaid named Amber. These all does seemed like a dream to me. Unknowingly, I drifted off to dreamland.

When I finally woke up, I looked at the alarm clock by the side of my bed and realised it was already 6.15pm. I had slept for a total of 5 hours. I got out of bed and dressed in simple tees and jeans and headed towards Roxanna's house. Right on the dot, Roxanna, dressed in formal gown slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Why are you dressed so simply?"

"Your dressing is too formal." I said, totally staring at her outrageous outfit.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Fireworks display, the central."

"You mean the noisy and cramp place?! What makes you think I'll go there?" She fussed.

"Well, it's either you go back in there and get change for the display, or you get out of the car, I'll go by myself." I gave her a fierce look.

"I get it, I'll get changed."

After 15 minutes of waiting, she finally came out in mini skirt and a plain white blouse. Right after she got seated, I gave her the purse, together with the roses and proceeded towards our destination.

Waiting by the side of the road was Elvis, who stared at Roxanna like she was some rare beauty. (She might be, but I did not realise.)

"There's still some time before the display, so why don't we hang around?" Edmund Patterson, one of my pals said as his arm was around his girl, Jo Cast.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Roxanna who thought she was too good for the display. Sulkily, she followed behind us as we hang around the area.


	11. Chapter 11 Amber

_**Chapter 11: Amber**_

I woke up to find myself in the chamber on my bed. I looked back into the events where I got attacked by a giant squid and fainted afterwards. I felt a sharp pain on my hand where the red mark of the octopus's grip lies. It's proof that everything that happened was not a dream.

"Princess!" Fate gave a squeal as he saw the awaken me.

Not long after his squeal, mother, father, Wendy rushed in. All of them had a worried expression printed on their face. From the look of mother's red eyes, I supposed she had been crying. I opened my palm and noticed the crystal tear. I lifted my mother's hand and placed the tear on her palm.

"I'm sorry, mommy, daddy," I cried, "I promise not to do this again."

My parents looked at each other before my mother started speaking, "Darling, Amber, I'm sorry you had to go through as this. Your father and I had decided, we'll allow you to go up the surface this once as your training. What Wendy said was true; it's a great experience for you. You're right, she's a great tutor." She smiled.

I sneak a glance at Wendy who winked at me, "You've flattered me, your highness, I'm not that good."

I wondered how she managed to convince my stubborn parents into agreeing. Through my tears, I beamed from ear to ear. After feeling better, Wendy gave me extra lessons which Abby and Kaleb took part too.

Kaleb took out a rectangular machine that was slightly bigger than my palm, "That's a cell phone."

I looked at the 'cell phone' in amazement. I tried to figure a way to use it, I pulled it, pushed it, and just as I was about to throw it, Kaleb gave a shout.

"Hey!" he looked at my confusion and laughed, "That's not the way to open it." He flipped open that thing, and I saw a lot of mini alphabets and numbers. (According to what Wendy told me.) Abby took out the similar rectangle thing, but it's looked different. Kaleb starting pressing on the numbers (1,2,3) and Abby's phone started singing which stopped when she pressed a button.

Grabbing by my hand, Kaleb swam out of the Kingdom. He passed me the phone and instructed me to say hello. I did what he told me though I thought it's ridiculous to talk to this thing when we all know fairly well that it'll not reply to what we say.

"Hello."

"Oh, Amber!" I heard Abby's voice coming out from it.

I held the cell phone away from my ear and stared at it, before holding it near my ear again.

"Hello, hello, hello!?"

"Amber…"

I screamed, "It's talking! It's talking! The thing can talk! It know my name, it said Amber. It sounded like Abby." I panicked.

Kaleb took the phone from my hand and explained, "You saw Abby holding the exact same thing but different model right? We communicate through that. So we don't have to see each other to talk. Even if she's miles away, with this, I can talk to her whenever I like. We just have to dial in her number." He smiled.

I gasped; the human's invention was amazing! I observed the phone closely when we swam back the kingdom. Suddenly, the phone shook in my hands which frightened me. Kaleb saw my surprise and laugh, he took the phone from my hand and clicked on some buttons. On the small screen, there were some words.

Slowly, I read, "Remember to explain to Amber about texting."

Texting, I looked at him, filled with curiosity to learn more things.

"See the alphabets? Pressed on the buttons to type what you want." He passed me the phone when he pressed on 'reply'.

"Hello, this is Amber." I type slowly as he corrected my mistakes.

The awaited moment is finally here, Abby, Kaleb, Wendy and me swam up to the surface. My tail changed into human's legs as soon as I stepped on the sand, the same thing happened to Abby, Kaleb, and Wendy.

From what I've seen, Kaleb is a handsome young man with his fringe covering his sapphire-blue eyes. Abby is a beauty, with long silky brown hair and crimson-red eyes, and Wendy is a young woman in her mid-twenties with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes.

"How do I look?" I asked Abby.

"You look great," she smiled and brought me near the water to see my reflection.

Staring at me, was a pretty girl with fiery-red hair and with cherry-amber eyes.

"Wow," I gasped, unable to tear my eyes away from the reflection on the water.

"Here's a warning, Amber," Abby said solemnly, "Your new human legs are not allowed to touch water, they'll change into fish tail immediately. You're not allowed to disclose the fact that you're a mermaid either, it'll cause danger to our kingdom, get it?"

I nodded, and she smile, "it's party time now!"


	12. Chapter 12 Ash

_**Chapter 12: Ash**_

"Happy birthday, Roxanna!" the crowd shouted.

I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek as the others insisted. Roxanna squealed elated at her presents given by her friend.

"Thanks, guys," She wiped away the tears of happiness off her face, "but why are they here?" her finger pointed at Alyson Cabot and her pals, Olivia Impey and Meg Collins.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Alyson apologised.

"Why did you apologised, Alyson! Hey, look, it's not like we want to be here or anything. We came 'cause Ash wants the whole class to go!" Olivia yelled.

The reason Alyson and Roxanna do not get along was because of me. It happened in the beginning of year when the rumour of Alyson having a crush on me was spread across the whole school. The shy and quiet Alyson, together with her pals, was then ostracized on the orders by the school's hottest chick, Roxanna. Olivia, unable to hold in her protests, criticized Roxanna in front of the whole school and caused a scandal. And until now, Roxanna and Olivia had been at each other's throat.

"Enough, Roxanna, it's your birthday, so we won't argue with you today." Meg shoot glares at Roxanna, showing her hatred but was wised enough to solve it the easy way.

"I'm glad you know, slut." Roxanna said smugly.

"Yes, ignore the sluts." Stephane and Joey, known as the infamous bootlicker, chorused in unison.

I glanced over to Alyson, who was on the verge of tears. I felt sorry for her, when no one was paying attention, I handed her a tissue.

"Don't cry." I muttered.

"Ash…" she looked up at me, and wipe off the tears.

Her friends then walked over and stand in between us as if I will eat her.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked without looking up from her food.

"Nothing, just want to talk."

Meg looked at me, unbelievably, "talk?"

"Your friend there looked like she wanted to cry, so I came here and get her a napkin."

"Oh, actually, you're not that bad of a person, but the bitch, no, I mean your girlfriend…"

I chuckled, cutting off her sentence, "She's a bitch, indeed."

"You called your girlfriend a bitch?!" She exclaimed.

"If she's a bitch, why did you go steady with her?" Olivia said with her mouth stuffed with food.

"Hmm… I wonder." I smiled slyly.

"Ash, darling! Where are you?" Roxanna's sharp voice called for me in the crowd.

I sighed and shook my head, "I've got to go, anyway, stay strong, Alyson," I encouraged her, ignoring her friends, before leaving quickly. I wouldn't get caught standing beside them, lest Roxanna's bullying got worse.

"I'm here" I said calmly, walking over.

"Hey, let's go over to somewhere near the beach," Elvis suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

Throughout the journey, Roxanna hug my hand, close to her chest. I tried hinting her by squirming, but I guess her head's just for display. As we walked past a hot dog stall, I took advantage of the chance to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Hot dog, anyone?" I shouted loud enough for the group to hear.

"Yeah, thanks, as usual!" Elvis, Edmund, Ruth, Jo said together.

"Okay, Roxanna, you?" I asked while trying to remember the others' orders.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." She replied casually.

_Girls, sheesh_. I just don't get them, why do they go on a diet when they're already as skinny as a skeleton?

"5 chilli dogs, no mustard." I ordered.

While waiting for the hot dogs, I looked up into the dark sky as night approached. Then I examined my surroundings out of boredom and spotted a red-headed girl. My eyes widened with shock, Out of the crowd, she have totally caught my attention.

"Young man, it's $12.50 altogether…" The chef handed me the hot dogs.

But instead, I ran. I ran after the red headed girl. It could be Amber.

"Hey, young man!" he shouted after me.

I ran like I never run before. I elbowed my way through the crowd and my eyes followed the girl.

"Stop!" My mind told my feet but it wouldn't listen.

Just centimetres within reach, I grabbed the girl's hand and panted, "Amber!"

The girl turned around, shocked, "How do you know my…" She stopped midway of her sentence.

"What, she already got a guy," two bulky guys, on with a cap, the other with long hair muttered and walked off.

I was right; it's Amber, the mermaid who saved me. I was so relieved that my legs gave way. I tumbled down and the floor and panted. "Amber." I repeated her name.


	13. Chapter 13 Amber

_**Chapter 13: Amber**_

The guy on the floor was a guy I saved weeks ago, a guy whom I thought had long forgotten about me, Ash.

I have to organise my mind, I'm confused. Let me think, when we reached here, Abby and Kaleb went and met up with their friends. I was walking with Wendy until I got swept along by the crowd. When I've noticed that I've lost sight of Wendy, I panicked. Just when I was about to take out the thing called cell phone and dial in Wendy's number, two weirdoes started talking to me when I do not know them. But I figured that they could be good people since they wanted to help me find Wendy. Just when I was about to leave with them, somebody called my name and I turned around surprised because other than Wendy, Kaleb and Abby, I do not know anyone here. I was really shocked to see Ash standing in front of me, grabbing me by my wrist which hurt. All of a sudden, he fell down and sat on the ground and panted.

After organising, I panicked, "Hey, you okay?" I said with concern, offering my hand to help him up.

But instead of taking my hand, he stood up himself and swipe off the dirt on his jeans. (Kaleb taught me this word.)

"Yep, I'm okay, my knees gave in." His deep voice made me blushed.

"You're Amber…? The…" He glanced to make sure no one's listening and whispered_, "the mermaid who saved me?" _

I nodded, even though I was warned of disclosing my identity. He smiled cheerfully, and right behind him, fireworks exploded into the sky. My breath was taken away by the beauty of it. I knew that I was the fireworks because Wendy told me that it'll make a lot of noise, it'll explode into shapes of flower, and lastly, it's a beauty in the dark sky.

I stood rooted to the ground, facing Ash with the fireworks exploding into the sky in various shapes and colour. I stared deeply into his eyes, as it changes its colour as the fireworks reflected in his eyes. At this time, I've realised I've fallen deeply in love, so deep that no one can save me.

"Ash, I…" Before I can finish my sentence, a grumble from my stomach interrupted me. I blushed and he laughed.

"Want a hot dog?" He asked politely.

"Hot dog?" I repeated his words in disgust as my eyes followed a dog that walked past.

"No, silly, not that kind of dog." He laughed softly, "A sausage wrapped in bread." He tried to use his fingers to draw something in the air. But still, I don't get it. He sighed, "Never mind, just follow me." he grabbed me by my wrist and started walking briskly towards a stall.

There's a delicious smell emitting from the stall, the smell made me stomach growl louder.

"Sorry about just now, this time I would like 1 chilli dog without mustard and 1 cheese dog with mayo." Ash said, handing the owner a note, money, I supposed.

"Young man, don't run off this time." The owner joked, and Ash laughed embarrassedly.

"Here," he handed me a hot dog with white thing on top of it.

Hungrily, I took a bite. The taste melted in my mouth, "Yummy!" I raved elatedly as I finished the 'dog' in four bites. Ash widened his eyes and laughed, again. "Want another one? My treat!" I nodded eagerly even though I do not know what he meant by my treat.

"Order what you want." He said, taking out his wallet.

"What did I eat just now?"

"Cheese dog?"

"Okay, then I wants a chilli dog, onion, ketchup, mustard, and another cheese!" I smiled, licking my lips.

The owner and Ash looked at me with shock, before they crackled up.

"What?" I blushed.

"It's rare to see a girl eating so much." The owner said, with Ash nodding in agreement.

"Is it weird?" I asked shyly.

"No," Ash laughed, "Girls usually goes on diet, so they either don't eat, or they eat very little."

"Diet?" Wendy did not teach me this word.

"It means people eat very little to decrease their weight."

"Oh," I looked down, "but I'm hungry."

"Okay, I get it." The owner smiled and handed me 2 dogs first.

I took a bite on the first one, and a spicy feeling burn my throat but the sensation was great. I took bigger bites and finished it within a second. Feeling hungrier, I grabbed the second dog and stuff it in my mouth, it was a bit sour but still delicious. I gulped down the second one too and beamed. Owner handed me the third one which was cheese, and tasted the same. Then the fourth one was a dog with yellow stuff on top. I took a bite, and ate it slowly.

"Are you full?" Ash asked.

I stick out my tongue, "I don't like the taste…"

They laughed together, and handed me the last one. But I don't like the last one either, I loved the taste of the hot dogs but I'm full already, thus, I had to stop.

Before leaving, Owner muttered some words which caused Ash turned red. I pestered him about what the owner said but he refused to tell me. I pouted sulkily as we walked as from behind, we heard a shout.

"Ash!" A beautiful woman walked up to us and eyed me suspiciously.

"Roxanna?" The word strike me in the heart.

This woman is the eternal partner of Ash, with her beauty, I'll never stand a chance.

"Who's this?" She looked at me.

"Let me start the introduction, Amber, this is Roxanna. Roxanna, amber." Ash introduced us.

"Hello," I smiled, trying to be friendly.

She glared at me, and then she turned her head, ignoring me.

"Ash, let's go back."

"But… Amber, she…" Ash stammered.

"It's okay… Let's go…" Roxanna whined.

"It's not okay!" I yelled, "It's common courtesy to greet people when people greet you, didn't your parents taught you that? You… you idiot!"

I'm surprised at my loud voice and the usage of the word, idiot. I felt a shiver down my spine when she came closer to me.

"What? You have a problem with that? Bitch." She glared at me.

Bitch? A female dog? I do not know what she meant but I knew it's an insult.

"I do not have a problem, but you have. A major problem with your head. And your manners!" I screamed.

She was about to explode but instead, a smirk came across her face, "You like Ash, don't you? Too bad for you, bitch, but he's mine." She ran towards Ash and planted a kiss on his lips, right in front of me.

Though my tears, I could not see very clearly. I'm on the verge of crying until I've heard Kaleb's voice calling out for me.

"Amber, what happened?" He looked over at Ash and Roxanna, "Please get a room." He said calmly.

He held me by my shoulder to stable me, as he knew I did not know how to stable myself easily with my new legs. He walked me to a district and spoke to me softly.

"Kaleb, I liked him. It's too painful to watch." I confessed to him.

He hugged me like a little kid, comforting me. A drop of crystal fell onto my palm, my second crystal tear. Handing Kaleb the tear, I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Ash

_**Chapter 14: Ash**_

I pushed the Roxanna, whose lips were on mine, away. I glared at her, and thundered, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hurt flickered in her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. "What, it's not like you're in love with her." She sobbed.

"Yes, I am." The words left my mouth before I can stop it, "We're over, Roxanna Frankel!" I walked off without looking back, I would not want to see her expression and regret it later on.

"Ash!" She held my hand and pulled me back, "Don't! Please don't break up with me." She begged.

Being the cold me, I refused to give in, "I'm sorry, Roxanna. We're over, you know obviously well that I do not love you anymore."

Roxanna sobbed even louder, "It's not like you love me since the start. I know that I'm just an object for you to kill your boredom!"

People walking past started staring at us, soon, everyone started whispering.

"A break-up?" one of them whispered.

"Yes, if you know about that, stop bothering me." I brushed her off coldly, something which I never thought I would ever do.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around. I felt something hard hit my cheekbones and it started hurting. The huge impact hit my head to the side, when I looked up, I got a shock of my life. The one who landed a punch on my face was Elvis.

"You cruel bastard!" He yelled in my face.

I stood rooted on the ground, speechless. 'Smack', Roxanna landed a slap on his cheek, "It's none of your business!"

The three of us stood stupidly in the middle of the crowd with everyone staring at us. Angrily, I strode off, leaving the two of them alone. I cursed under my breath as I drove back home.

"I'm home," I shouted when I reached home.

"Ash, you're…" Before mom finished her sentence, I slammed the door in her face. "Ash, are you okay?" She shouted behind the door.

"Yes," I yelled, I slammed myself onto my enormous King-sized double bed.

I heard mom's footsteps fading as minutes passed by. That's one reason why I love my parents, they respect my privacy. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about today. I knew for a long time that Elvis had been in love with Roxanna, but that the fact that he rather chose love over friendship made me furious. I slammed my hand on to the wall and a stinging pain pierce through my hand. I stared at it; it was bleeding. The next morning at school, I walked through the school hallway looking gloomy.

"Ash!" Edmund and Jo rushed over, "I've heard about it. I'm here by your side. I wonder what Elvis sees in that bitch."

"I just couldn't stand her ways, but 'cause she's your girlfriend, we didn't say anything…" Jo added on.

"Oh," I said as I continue walking. At the corner, we passed by Elvis. Instead of the greeting punch we gave each other every morning whenever we meet, we just acted like totally strangers.

"Hey, look!" Jo pointed at the notice board that was crowded with students who were chattering.

I walked closer to the crowd, "What's happening?" I asked a senior beside me. She looked up at me and squealed, "It's… it's a new transfer student." She stammered and ran off towards her friend, ".god! I've talk to him, the cutest guy on campus!" I rolled my eyes as they squealed excitedly by themselves. I then strolled back to my pals, "Just some transfer student."

"Oh, yes," Jo exclaimed loudly, "I've heard about that, it's a female student, I've heard. Ash, I've heard that she's in your class. And, she was practically in your every class." I shrugged it off, thinking that it was just some normal student, _but I was wrong…_

"Amber, why are you here?" I was surprised to see her.

"Oh, you're the new student, right?" Jo glanced up at me, "you guys know each other?"

Amber nodded cheerfully.

"Hello, let me introduced myself. I'm Edmund Patterson, and she's my girlfriend, Jo Cast." Edmund extended his hand for a handshake.

Amber took his hand and shook it, "Hello, I'm Amber Jones. Nice to meet you." She smiled which caused me to blush. School is going to be interesting from today onwards. But what I've missed was Roxanna's death glare from behind.


	15. Chapter 15 Amber

_**Chapter 15: Amber**_

As soon as I've reached the apartment, I thrown my bag on the floor and slouched on the chair. The reason that I'm here in the school was because of what happened after I fell asleep in Kaleb's arms.

"Amber," Kaleb's gentle voice interrupted my dream, "it's time to wake up, we have to get you back to the Kingdom."

Groggily, I stood up and staggered towards the vast and dark ocean with Kaleb's support. But before my legs can touch the ocean, a clownfish emerged. Tied around his fins was a Nassariidae, a type of seashell that mermaids used to communicate. I placed the shell close to my ear as Kaleb dismissed the fish.

"Amber, father and mother here. We know that this is unexpected but you have to stay on the surface before your expected age of 18. The oracle, the old sea turtle, had predicted a bad misfortune that will happened to you. It said that the sea witch is somewhere close to you, you can't return to the kingdom or it will cause destruction. So, stay on the surface, for anything else, approach Abby, Kaleb or Wendy. Stay safe, our precious daughter!"

My jaw dropped open as soon as I've heard this. I trembled so much that the shell dropped into the soft sand. "What happen?" Kaleb asked with concern.

"Mother… Father… they want me to stay on the surface… The witch, she's attacking." I break down into tears as the memory haunts me.

"Calm down, Amber." He said softly and bent down to listen to the message in the shell, his face turn solemn each second. "Let's get you back to our apartment?"

"Apartment?" I could felt my voice shivering.

"Somewhere me and Abby stays." Slowly, he piggy-backed me to his apartment. (I was taught of the word piggy-back and apartment.)

When we reached the apartment, Kaleb ordered me to go back into my room that he just allocated me. Usually, I would argue back as in why should I listen to him. But I do not have the mood to argue, so I retreated back into my room obediently. From behind the door, I can hear his loud arguments with Abby. After a total of at least 30minutes, Kaleb and Abby came into the room.

"Amber…" Abby said quietly and she sat down on the bed, "we all know how hard it is on you. Especially after the incident where the sea witch attacked. Now stop crying, we wouldn't want the sea witch to come after your tear again."

I stifled my sobs.

"We've come to an understanding; you'll stay here for the time being. And we'll admit you into a high school where you have to communicate with other humans." He sighed softly, "The trouble starts here. If the sea witch is determined to attack you. She wouldn't care if it's the sea or the land so we have to be on our guard."

I nodded as my tears dried up, "I understand, thank you."

"Yeah, okay, we'll leave you here, alone." Abby and Kaleb stood up and prepared to leave.

"Wait, what about Wendy?"

"She'll stay and help you with your tutoring. And since she had lived here, on the surface before, we do not have to concern ourselves with her living." Kaleb closed the door after him.

After midnight, I slept and have a dream about the sea witch, about what happened. When I woke up at around 3am, I was covered with sweat. Later, I went into Abby's room and couched beside her. And I have a peaceful night. When I woke up in the morning, Abby gave me some clothing and instructed me to change. I had difficulties so Abby lent me a hand. She even teaches me how to tie up my hair into a 'ponytail'. (it should be called that way.)

Once I'm done with stuffs, Kaleb sent me to a place called school. Everyone was staring at me when I walked past, I felt so awkward. Was it my hair? Or my dressing? But either one, I do not care. I followed Kaleb's instructions to get to the general office and get my timetable. (Something I have to follow during my days in school. My lessons.)

I looked at my timetable and realised that it's different from Wendy's timing. I sighed as I thought about this long day I'm going to have. I wandered around this new school and was afraid, in more than one reason. I had to communicate with humans, something I've never done before. (Except with Ash.) When I finally found my classroom, I randomly grabbed a chair and sat on it. As I sit, I remembered Wendy's way of sitting down elegantly. As soon as I tried it, everyone started staring at me.

The chair beside me moved when I was distracted and gave me a shock. I wanted to take the initiative to make friends with humans.

"Amber, why are you here?" Ash's eyes were telling me that he's surprised.

"Oh, you're the new student, right?" a girl with short red hair and brown eyes appeared from behind Ash and glance up to him. "You guys know each other?" She asked.

I nodded cheerfully, is she going to be my first friend?

"Hello, let me introduced myself. I'm Edmund Patterson, and she's my girlfriend, Jo Cast." A guy with spiked hair extended his hand. For a moment, I was stunned. What am I supposed to do? I wondered for a moment and remembered what Wendy taught me about handshaking.

I took his hands and shook it. I've never touched another guy's hands except for father's, Aad's, Kaleb's and Ash's. "Hello, I'm Amber Jones. Nice to meet you." I smiled, hoping that they will be my first batch of friends.

"Homeroom is starting, get back to your seats!" A middle-aged guy walked in, a teacher, I guess. "We have a new transfer student today, and I guess you guys already know who." He took up a book and started reading out names. I realised that everyone raised their hands when being called upon. Thus, I did the same.

"This is called attendance taking. They need to check who is in the school." Ash whispered softly beside me as he knew that I'm clueless.

"Okay, shall we have the transfer student to stand up and introduce herself?" The teacher takes a quick look at me.

I stood up immediately and started stammering, "I'm… I'm…" I paused for a second as the staring continues.

"Breathe in and try again." Ash calmed me down without looking up.

I did as instructed as takes in a deep breath, "I'mAmberJones15yearsoldNicetomeeteveryone!" I spoke a little too quickly that it forms one whole word instead of 10 words.

The teacher's bushy eye-brow twitched a little as he spoke slowly and sternly, "..speak...Jones?"

I laughed nervously and follows his pace, "I'.Jones....everyone." I had to pronounce the words twice as careful so I do not messed up. When I finished, the class bursts into ferocious laughter as I felt my cheeks burned.

"Are you mocking me, Ms. Amber Jones?" The teacher yelled.

"No, I'm trying to speak slowly to match your pace." I protested.

I could hear very clearly that Ash, Jo and Edmund were holding in their laughter. As much as I wanted to avoid as much troubles as possible, I just started one with the teacher.

Ash showed me around the school, together with Jo and Edmund. When it's finally lunch break, I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Grabbed whatever you want to eat. The school's cafeteria lunch menu will always be western-styled buffet, so take as much as you want." Ash told me.

I drooled at the food as I placed the food on my plate. It was full by the time I seated myself beside Ash. I gorged down the food hungrily as Edmund and Jo gawked at me eat.

"Yes?" I asked with my mouth stuff with food. (I wanted to use 'what', but I figure out that 'yes' would be more polite.)

"No, nothing." They said together as they glanced down at the food on their plate.

I stared at Jo's plate with horror and swallowed my food, "Jo! Is that enough? Just vegetable and… and…"

"It is call salad," She smiled, "I'm on a diet."

Diet? I remembered Ash explaining it to me, "But you're already very skinny." I exclaimed.

A crowd of girls laughed loudly and I saw Jo blushing.

"Skinny?" One of them whispered but was caught by my sharp ears.

I supposed Jo heard it too as her eyes showed the obvious hurt. I glared at them, and I guess they had notice since they averted their eyes.

"Irritating," I uttered under my breath.

Jo, with the same sharp ears, smiled and I smile back.

"Hello, you're the new transfer student aren't you?" A girl with pink curls at the bottom of her hair placed herself beside me.

I nodded.

"You were funny in homeroom, no one mock Mr. Tange like that." Another girl with bangs seated opposite.

"Er…" I stammered, I do not know their name though they're in my class.

"Katerine Auguste." The girl with pink curls introduced herself.

"Scarlett Bloom." The other followed.

"Amber Jones." I grinned, happy that I've made new friends.

"Wow," Katerine leaned forward and exclaimed, "Amber, do you wear contacts? Where did you get the awesome colour?"

I thought about the word, 'contacts', though I do not know what they're talking about, I just answered, "Nope, it's natural." I'm not lying.

"Wow, cool." Scarlett added on.

I beamed as I continued eating my lunch, I've made 4 friends today and I want to reach my goal of 10 friends in a week.


	16. Chapter 16 Ash

**_Chapter 16: Ash_**

"Ash, wake up!" My mom pulled up the blanket and let me suffer in the cold.

I couched into a ball, "5 more minutes…" I said drowsily.

"You said that 10 minutes ago, now wake up before you're late." My mom grabbed me by my arm and pulls me. (Did I mention that she insanely strong?)

After brushing my teeth, I stared at the (handsome.) me in the mirror and brush my bed hair. To state the truth, I am pretty excited to go school this morning. I went downstairs, take hold of the toast on the dining table and head out for school.

"That's not enough, breakfast is important you know, darling."

"It's okay, mom. I'll get some snacks at the cafeteria."

"My, my. It's been a while to see you so excited for school." My mom said, smiling.

I blushed, "Whatever, I'm going! Bye mom, bye dad!" I shouted, leaving my parents in a state of curiousity.

Just right outside of the school gate was Elvis, with his eyes staring right at me. Overlooking his eyes, I walked straight past him. Just halfway from the entrance, Elvis called out for me.

"What?" I said fiercely.

"Can we talk?" He said with his voice full of regret.

"Well, I suppose I could spare some minutes."

We walked to the back of the gym.

"I'm sorry for punching you." He looked away but I could see his ears were red.

"It's okay."

"And I must be a jerk for not seeing how bitchy Roxanna is and punched you because of her."

"Oh."

"So…" He paused for a second, "are we still friends?"

"What do you think?" I sauntered towards him and gave him a light punch on his stomach and a wide grin before heading to the classroom.

"Good morning!" I shouted cheekily into the chattering classroom. As I passed by some guys, they returned a good morning. I slouched myself in my seat and waved a good morning at Amber who's chattering with Jo. I pretended to lay my head on the table to sleep, but actually, I'm looking at Amber. It's the first time that I've seen her up close. I flushed as I thought of how much of a pervert I am.

"Ash!" Some random classmates called for me, "Roxanna's here."

I stood up abruptly as I marched over.

"Is there anything you need?" I inquired her.

"Ash, it's about our…"

"We're over, you know that, so what else do you want?"

She sneaks a glance over my shoulder at Amber.

"It's her right?"

"Huh?"

"It is that girl who caused us to be over, isn't it?"

"I do not know what are you blabbing about, but it has nothing to do with Amber." I snapped fiercely.

"Oh, yeah? We were doing okay before she, that bitch, appear!"

"Hey, mind your words." I sighed, "You're just a toy, and you know that, don't you? A child will gradually get bored playing with the same toy. In other words, I am just bored of you, that's all. It had nothing to do with Amber!"

Her face showed relief, "So that bitch is just a toy too?"

I shook my head, "I'm dead serious."

Her eyes widened with shock and her mouth opened and closed which made her looked like a goldfish.

"If that's all, go away and stop bothering me." I strolled back to my seat without listening to her nonsense. For a second there, I thought I heard her saying, "Watch out, Ash Hogan. I'll crush her till she was reduced to ashes. I'll make her unable to hold her head up in the society."

Thinking it was just my imagination, I withdraw back to my seat.

"What does she want from you?" Edmund and Jo came crowding around my table.

"Nothing, just blabbing nonsense." I shrugged it off.

"How shameless." Edmund muttered, "So you and Elvis…?"

"Yeah," I nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

"So he had finally realised what a bitch she is." Jo went back to her seat.

Edmund leaned forward and whispered, "Any idea which planet is Amber from? She seems to be clueless about everything." I laughed nervously, it's better not to let them know about fact that she's a mermaid princess.


	17. Chapter 17 Amber

_**Chapter 17: Amber**_

I sighed as I slumped myself on the table. It's hard dealing with Edmund and Jo; I could hardly understand what they're talking about! I couldn't be happier when it's finally lunch break. As usual, I got carried away by putting a huge amount of food on my plate.

"This is delicious!" I munched, "What's this?"

"Yeah, it's delicious isn't it? Our school sells the best FISH in the whole world!" Edmund declared casually.

At the word 'fish', I puked it out, "FISH?!" I coughed.

"Eew, gross. Yeah, fish, why?" Jo handed me a napkin to wipe my mouth.

I did not answer her and continued coughing.

Ash offered me his drink which I gulped down in one second.

"What's wrong with fish?"

"She's allergic to seafood." Ash saved me!

"Then, didn't you know that's fish?" Edmund laughed.

Without knowing how to answer, I just laughed together with them. I couldn't believe what I just shoved in my mouth, my fellow fishes. AND I EVEN SAID THAT IT WAS DELICIOUS!! I've let down my friends in the sea.

"Oh, then you have missed out many delicious food. Our school have the best fried squid, 'takoyaki' (Japanese octopus balls), fried fillet, seafood fried rice, prawn salad, and many others. Especially this, the lobster fruit salad." Jo smiled as her plate were filled with a shell of a lobster (with its eyes open!) surrounded by fruits.

"Also…"

"No, let's not talk about this. I'm going to puke." I interrupted her before she continues even further.

I excused myself to the washroom and looked into the mirror. I looked green and pale. I couldn't stand it, SEAFOOD?! So that's why my friends disappeared one by one. They were eaten up by humans. Do they eat mermaids, I wondered as I imagine me killed and was eaten up by Jo and the rest who said I TASTED NICE! I swear (new word), I am not going to disclose the secret of me being a mermaid.

I shut myself in the cubicle as I thought of everyone being eaten up by the rest. The thought just scares me, let alone the reality.

"Did you hear?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, yes. Roxanna and Ash broke up right?" Another different voice spoke.

"I heard that it was thanks to the new transfer student. What was her name again?"

New transfer student, me? I decided not to jump to conclusion and continue to listen.

"Amber Jones."

"Oh yes, she was so sweet, I cannot imagine!"

"Well, they say looks can be deceiving. Anyway, the fact that she have been hanging around Ash since she transferred in was suspicious enough and now this."

"It could be just a rumour, considering how bitchy Roxanna is…" I waited until their laughter was no longer to be heard, I came out.

I do understand bits and pieces of their conversation. Break-up? (Jo taught me this word.) But Roxanna just came to find Ash today, didn't she? I staggered out of the toilet and walked back to the table where Jo, Edmund and Ash were laughing happily.

"Oh, Amber, you're back?" Jo exclaimed as her eyes met mine.

I felt a shiver down my spine, "I'm sorry, I'll go back first." I ran as soon as I finished my sentence.

Throughout the day, I've been avoiding Ash. I do not mind if they talk about me, but I could not stand if anyone talk about Ash too. Considering that he's my first love and my first human friend. As soon as I reached home, I buried my head in my pillow and cry. It was evening by the time I finished crying.

"Amber, we're home…!" Abby and Kaleb stood by the door as they took off their shoes. But they both rushed in as they saw me crying.

"Why are you crying," Kaleb asked, "Are you homesick? Or did someone bully you in school?"

I do not want to worry them about the rumours that have been spreading through the school so I lied, "homesick…"

Abby thought for a moment and tried cheering me up, "Okay, tomorrow after school, let's bring you home for a while."

I beamed and nod my head though I'm not really cheered up because I am not homesick. Luckily for me this time, there were no crystal tears, so I should be safe, for the time being.

Despite my lie, I was still very happy to know that I can go back. Back to my kingdom, back to mother and father's arms, back with Fate. But I know they'll only allow me to visit and not stay for good. If that's the case, I'm going to bring Aad back here with me. I just wished all of this is just a nightmare, _a nightmare that I'll wake up and forget._


	18. Chapter 18 Ash

_**Chapter 18: Ash**_

I have totally no idea why Amber was avoiding me. Especially after lunch time, was she disgusted by the fact that I ate her friends in the ocean? Now I'm back at home, unable to take away the uneasy feeling that is bugging me.

"I really can't take it!" I engage myself in a phone call with Edmund.

"Uneasy feeling?"

"Yes!"

"Are you in love with her?"

I spit out the water I'm drinking, "WHAT?!?"

"I say, are you in love with her?"

"I guess," I pause for a second, "I am." I felt embarrassed at my own words.

"Wow, so that rumour was true?"

"Rumour? What rumour?"

"You're clueless about this?" His voice sounded solemn now, "There's some rumours going on, about Amber…"

"What about Amber?"

"Things like, you broke up with Roxanna because of Amber. But there are some people who do not believe the rumours 'cause of Roxanna's bitchy-ness."

"What the…?"

"Yes, I know, what the…"

"I broke up with her 'cause…"

"You're bored with this toy."

"Yes…" I suspected Roxanna for a second.

"Ash, dinner!" My mom yelled from below.

"I had to go, I'll see you tomorrow." I hang up immediately.

Throughout dinner, I thought about the connection between Amber's behaviour and the rumours. Did she do that to protect me? These are just my guesses, and I guess I have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

I've gotten up earlier than usual timing for my interrogation with Amber. I need to check things out with her to clear our misunderstanding. Before I even stepped beyond the school gates, Amber came running towards me.

"Oh, Amber, just the right tim…" Before I can finish my sentence, Amber ran past me.

Unable to control myself, I grabbed her by her arm, "Amber…!" and noticed that she was crying. "Amber, what…?" She jerked off my hand and continued running. I stood rooted at the ground and stared after her. Not long after, a panting hard Jo appeared behind me, "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I did…" With a moment of realization, AMBER WAS CRYING!

"What happened?" I asked Jo who averted her eyes from mine, I walked briskly towards her and grabbed her by the collar of the uniform, "I ask you what happened!" I demanded angrily.

"Hey, man, relax." Edmund came forward and break me off. "Go check out the board yourself."

I elbowed my way out of the students and saw a notice with a picture of Amber and a guy in his mid-fifties, the guy was groping her everywhere and in the picture, she looked like she enjoy it. There's another picture where the same guy gave her money! (It's obviously photo-shopped since Amber's a clueless mermaid.)

The headlines: **A prostitute in our school: Amber Jones!  
**The captions: **Amber Jones, the slut, was caught red-handed selling herself to a guy in his mid-fifties in public!**

In a fit of anger, I tore the paper and punch my fist against board, I glared at the crowd, "Who's the one who did this? Own up now!" I growled. It must be a scary sight; the students who saw me were shivering and trembling with fear. When no one owned up, I started yelling, "I said, who the hell did this!" Though my volume was lower, it was scary enough.

In the midst of the chaos, a plump guy with specs tried to sneak away but he caught my attention instead. I dashed towards him and held him by his collar, "Was it you?! You'd better own up now and do not make me repeat my question the second time."

"Don't hit me! Please don't hit me!"

I lifted up my fist and was ready to give him a hard punch on his face when Edmund and Elvis came to stop me.

"Ash!" Elvis practically screamed, "Relax, let's get the truth from him first okay?"

"Yeah, Elvis's right! Don't kill him first, find out the truth then finish it once and for all." Edmund said in agreement.

The guy's face drained of blood when he heard the word 'kill'.

"It's better if you own up now, George Noel of class 2D, just because you're a senior, we won't let you off." Edmund smiled. Though I know now's not the time, I admire Edmund for his memory of memorizing the whole name list of our school students.

"It is…" I glared at him, "and it is not me…"

Now he's not only getting on my nerves but he's also getting me confused, "it is means it is, it is not means it is not. What is it is and it is not?" I could feel the hundred pairs of eyes staring at us.

"It is me who pasted it," I lifted my fist, wanting to give him a real punch, "BUT!" he squeeze his eyes.

"But…?"

"But I was… I was paid…paid to do this…" he stammered cowardly.

"By!?" I bellowed.

"Rox…Roxanna." His words rang in my ears, Roxanna, Roxanna. Damn, how much trouble is this bitch going to cause?

I loosened my grip and stood there, "Guys, do whatever you want with him." I hissed softly and stormed my way to Roxanna's classroom.

As soon as I reached the classroom, I just stormed in without asking for permission.

"Roxanna, your ex-boyfriend is here for forgiveness, as expected!" Her bitchy pals teased.

I glared at the classroom and kicked the teacher's table which scared the hell out of them, "Everyone gets out of the classroom before I get angry." I growled.

"Hey, who are you to order us around, you freshman!" Her classmates shouted (Did I mentioned that Roxanna is 1 year older than all of us.).

"I…" I said slowly as I walked one step, "am…" pulled him forward, "Ash…" smiled evilly at him, "Hogan…" and gave a black eye.

After witnessing this, her classmates scurried out of the class, including the guy who received a black eye from me.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?!" She asked innocently, thinking that I'll fall for the trick.

"Don't try to act innocent with me, bitch." Her fear was obviously reflected on her eyes. But I'm not going to show any mercy today, she had crossed the line.

"Ash! It's the slut who…" Before she can finished her sentence, I finished it for her by giving her a hard slap across her mask that sent her flying. She covered the part where I've slapped her with her hands and cried, "No one have ever slapped me before…"

"I'm doing it for them." She moved backwards as I moved forward. "I'm going easy on you this time, for the sake of our dating days," I kept on talking till she reached the dead end and hit the wall. I held her shivering hands and gave her a fierce look, "but this is the limit, bitch, do not anger me any further as I do not know what I'll do next." I threatened as her tears flowed from her eyes non-stop. I stood up and heard her classmates begging Elvis and Edmund to stop me, but they just refused them and shake their heads.

"It's impossible; it's hard to stop him once he loses his sanity. He hardly turns so violent." Elvis said, from his past experiences.

"It's been a while since I'd seen that side of Ash. So it must have means that Amber is precious to him." Edmund nodded in agreement. "He has always been so calm, so strong. It's difficult to make him go berserk unless you did something that angers him like shit."

Of course, I'll go crazy. Amber saved my life, and she is the one girl that I have ever been serious. I stepped out of the classroom and beamed after I relief my stress. Everyone looked at me in fear, but I ignored them, I gestured Edmund and Elvis to leave this place as soon as possible. As soon as I leave, I could hear her bitchy pals' gasp when they ran in to see her in that shock.

Mom is going to go on and on about this craziness, but before anything, I need to find Amber. "Call me in sick." I told my friends and I ran out of the school gates. They all had an understanding look on their faces; they DO know me well after all. Before I waved goodbye, I apologized to Jo for almost laying a finger on her.

Searching around desperately, I still could not see her. I never knew how important she is to me, until today. I've lost her once, I'm not going to let go of her tiny hand anymore. I panted and wipe off the sweat on my forehead. From a distance, I caught sight of Amber whose lower half of her body were already under water. I stunned for a moment and sprint over to her side. "What are you doing, you silly girl!"

She looked at me in a state of her confusion, "I can swim, Ash."

"Oh yeah, you're a mermaid." I muttered as I blushed because of my embarrassing mistake. "Anyway, the pictures were taken care of, so you don't have to worry. If anyone who dare to mention this again, I'll beat the crap out of them."

She chuckled, "Thanks. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"To?"

"Back to my kingdom."

"You're not coming back? Is it 'cause of the rumours? You don't have to worry either way!"

"Nope," She beamed, "I'm going back for a visit only, and I'll be back tomorrow."

I noticed her legs had transformed back into the fish tail she have originally. "You're beautiful," I blush a bright red.

"Thank you very much," She blushed along with me, "I'll see you tomorrow in school." She said and she disappeared under water.

My breath was taken along with her beauty. When she was a human, she was already very pretty. I've remembered how I had been only to catch sight of her back or her tail. This had been the first time since I've seen her up front in her mermaid form. I smiled to myself, and promised to keep my feelings a secret until the ripe timing.


	19. Chapter 19 Amber

_**Chapter 19: Amber**_

"Princess!" Fate swam over, "I've missed you!"

I smiled as I hugged him, "Me too."

"What brings you back?"

"She's homesick, our little princess here." Kaleb interrupt.

"I'm so not!" I snapped.

"You are! You told us that, and you even cried, didn't you?"

"That was because…" I argued but stopped in time. I lied, you idiot. I scolded in my heart.

"Because…?" Kaleb repeat in glee, knowing very well he had won the argument.

"Nothing," I blushed, looking away.

"Oh, princess, I have got some news," Fate announced grimly, "there's a type of mirror in this world…"

"Princess, so you're here," A maid panted, interrupting him, "The queen's looking for you!"

"Okay," I smiled, "Sorry, Fate, gotta run!" and swam away before he can say anything.

"Mom!" I squealed and hugged her, "Dad."

"Amber, my sweetheart, you're back." Mom smiled, "Sorry that you had to stay on land." She swam back to her throne and made a grim face, "Actually, if you were not to come back today, we would have call for you. The sea witch, Anastasia, had appeared on land. You had to be careful of everyone beside you. Coming back to the ocean will be dangerous too. So take care."

"Land…?" My voice trembled, seems like the incident have scared me enough.

"Yes, my sweetheart, please take care of yourself. We're also trying to find out the identity, we will try to inform you as soon as possible, but please. Take care of yourself and come back in one piece."

I nodded solemnly, Anastasia had came to the land. I'd better bring Aad with me always.

"Princess," Fate appeared in my room, "about the identity of Anastasia, it seems that there's this magic mirror that exists. It was last known on land, if you find the mirror, you could probably find out the…"

"Hey, Fate!" I flipped my room upside down, "Any idea where's the lamp? Aad's lamp."

"It's in your drawer. Wait, that's not the main point! Have you been listening!?" Fate screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, magic mirror right?" I said without concentrating on my words.

"Yes," he sighed, "so please find the mirror and find the identity of Anastasia!"

"Yes, yes!" I replied, "Ah! I found it!"

"Amber," Abby enter the room, "You have to go back, it's getting dark."

"Eh?" I turned around so abruptly that it made me dizzy. "What about you guys?"

"There's some business here, and we can't leave." Kaleb entered after her.

"Okay…" I murmured, I have to admit that I was pretty afraid. "I'm back," I shouted into the empty house.

"Welcome back," Aad smiled.

"Aad?!" I shouted, thrown aback with shock.

"Don't give me the why-are-you-here look. Didn't you summon me?!" He said, pointing at the lamp in my arms, I've probably rubbed against it when I held it.

"Sorry," I giggled.

"Damn, you had interrupted my nap!" He scolded and returned back to his lamp-house.

"How lonely." I whispered as the day approached.

"Hey, hey, Amber, wanna come stay over at my house?" Jo asked.

"Okay," I gave it some thoughts and agreed, at least it's better than staying alone in that lonely, cold apartment.

The night came, and I'm staying over at Jo's house. It was my first stay over so I was pretty nervous. I sat on her bed and plan a plot to find the identity of Anastasia. When I was still a kid, mother had told me a story of Snow White.

I glanced into Jo's mirror in her room and joked, "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Please show me Anastasia's disguise." To my surprise, the image on the mirror changed from my reflection to an image of Wendy.

Magic mirror? I was only joking! I would have never thought that the magic mirror would be closer than I thought. But isn't that a picture of Wendy? I wanted Anastasia's disguise! Maybe it's a fake. I sighed as I thought how stupid I am to almost fall for the trick. Maybe if I said the 'magic keyword', all mirrors will change. This must be a fake.

"Amber? Why are you staring at the mirror?" Jo entered, carrying a tray of snacks.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that your mirror's beautiful."

"Are you talking about the mirror or your reflection?" She joked.

"The mirr…"

"It's a beautiful mirror, isn't it? It used to belong to my grandmother, they wanted to throw it away but I thought it's beautiful so I got my parents to convince my grandmother to leave it in my room. It's an antique." She interrupted me, admiring the beauty of the mirror.

"Antique?" I asked, clueless as ever.

"Something quite old, I guess." She replied, "I need your help. Edmund and I had organized this dating party, and one of the girls couldn't make it at the last minute, so can you substitute her?"

"Eh? Dating party, but I have no interest in this…" I refused.

"I know, your heart is loyal to Ash, huh."

"AH!" I screamed, "How do you know?!"

"It's obvious, like it's written on your face, idiot," She flicked my forehead, as I stared at the mirror, looking for the 'words written on my face', "Just sub in for us, could you? Please! We need enough people. C'mon, Amber!"

"O…Okay…" I agree reluctantly.


	20. Chapter 20 Ash

_**Chapter 20: Ash**_

My phone vibrated in my blazer pocket, "Hello?" I greeted as I answered it.

"Ash?"

"Edmund?!" this is unexpected, Edmund would not have call me for no reason.

"Ash, thank god, Jo and I organised a dating party, and we're lack of one guy! Would you join? Would you?" He begged.

"No," I rejected, "I'm not that free…"

"Oh, is that so? Fine, I heard that Amber was going, if she find a boyfriend there, don't blame…"

"I'll go," I break off his sentence, "I'll go even if it takes my life."

"Okay, great," I could hear him snickering behind the phone, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I felt so stupid, so stupid for falling in love. I've fell for Edmund's trap. What's this? This tight feeling on my chest, jealousy? I had never experienced this type of feelings before, and I hate it. Who would have known, me, Ash's first love would be a mermaid princess. This felt like Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love? Will this love ever blossom? Maybe my destiny was to lose my first love. After all, I'm a human and she's a mermaid. I tried closing my eyes, and behind those eyelids, I've see her, Amber, the love of my life. Unknowingly, I fell asleep.

"You're Ash…?"A beautiful firm voice stood out in the darkness.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"The chosen one, so you're the Chosen one…"

"What the…?" Surprised by the tremble in my voice, "Who exactly are you?!"

Suddenly, a light break the silence and I'm surrounded by flames. But instead of orange-red fire flames, it was purple-blue cold flames. I tried running out of the fire circle, but the cold flames burn my hands, leaving a purple flame mark of my arm. Right at this moment, I felt that I was thrown back into reality. It's just a dream, a dream. But it seems real, there's even sweat on my forehead. Maybe I can prove if all those were a dream by finding the mark on my arm. I lifted the sleeve on my right arm and found nothing, it's just a dream, I sighed. I run my fingers over my arm; a cold feeling burned my arm. Right exactly at the same spot in my dream, was the purple flame mark.

At the touch of my shivering fingers, the purple mark burned in pain. This is creepy, freaky. Was it a dream? The words in the darkness replay in my mind. What's this Chosen One? What is happening exactly? I will never have thought, was it love that stuns me? When have I been so stupid to be afraid of a dream. A mere dream.


	21. Chapter 21 Amber

_**Chapter 21: Amber**_

"No, no, no, no, no! Tell me you're not serious, oh gosh!" I practically screamed.

"You have to take care of your skin!" Jo snapped, "Here, do it yourself, or I'll do it for you."

"Oh, god, please, don't!" I pleaded, begged or whatever.

"Shit, just do it!"

"NO!"

"You forced me to do this, Amber, don't blame me!" Jo grinned smugly.

She grabbed my hands and legs to prevent me from squirming. I hesitated as her other hand came closer and closer, when she was within one centimetre away from me, I screamed, but that doesn't stop her. I stared at her, horrified as she came closer and closer. And great, she has done it. She smeared that disgusting cucumber face mask on my face. Oh gosh, it's disgusting!

"Eew, this is gross!" I struggled to wipe it off but Jo caught my hand in time.

"Oh no, Amber, wipe it off and you're dead."

"You can't, Jo, what if these," I pointed at the mask on my face, "made my face worst than it is now?!"

"Trust me, I've used this before."

"I don't." I muttered.

"That's your problem." She chuckled jokingly but her smile faded as she looks into the clothes I've brought. "Oh, god. Are you seriously from this planet?!"

"Sorry, no." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, what?" From what I hear, she seems to be flipping through her closet (The stupid cucumber is blocking my sight.).

"Nothing," Hoping to convince her, "what are you doing?"

"Finding clothes for your perfect body," She took out her clothes one by one, "it's a waste if you wear only t-shirt and jeans. Ah, this would be perfect."

I spent a total of ten minutes trying to get rid of the disgusting face mask. But, it does make my face look shiny. I smile sweetly at my reflection, and I saw, in the reflection, was Anastasia smirking. I swing my head around and staring right at me was nothing. I've got a bad feeling about this, but I brushed off the bad feeling.

"Here," Jo handed me a pink singlet and a black mini skirt, "Wear this."

I did as instructed and put it on.

"As expected, you look damn pretty." She smiled, proud of her masterpiece.

"But the skirt is too short, and the shirt is too revealing." Pulling down the skirt and pulling up the singlet.

"That's the good point, you ass." She handed me a vest, which I wore over the singlet.

She clapped her hands together and grinned widely. After an hour of waiting, she finally found her perfect outfit.

"Now is the time for make-up!" She got a stick which I've seen Abby using to apply on her lips and pass it to me. I tried applying it myself, as how I've seen Abby applied hers. But I guess I've messed it up.

"Gosh, Amber," Jo frowned, "has you ever once applied make-up?"

"Sorry," I apologised, "to disappoint you."

She grabbed the lipstick and helped me apply on my lips. Soon, she pulled away and stared into my face and said, "You probably do not need any make-up… Do you?" She tossed out all of her make-up in her make-up box and took out a few other stuffs. "Hmm…" She stared at the item, then at me. "How about some eyeliner?" Although I had completely no idea what she's talking about, I just nodded.

After 2 hours of doing nothing, we're finally heading out, though it's still one hour earlier. So we've decided to hang around first.

"Jo!" A brunette appeared, "Wow, you brought such a cute girl along…" She seemed disappointed.

"We've lost the battle even before entering the battle field." A blonde girl murmured.

"Sorry…" I apologised without thinking.

The brunette chuckled, "Why did you apologise? Anyway, I've been wanting to ask. Where can you get this colour contacts?"

The blonde got closer and murmured, "Interesting. And that dye."

"It's natural, Erina, Jan." Jo answered for me.

I gave her a thumbs up and mouthed, "Nice follow-up."

She gave me a wink and introduced us. It seems that they were surprised that it's natural. Surprisingly, I feel like I know why they are surprised. Which freak has this kind of natural hair colour and eye colour? I'm a mermaid princess and I mustn't forget this fact. Not to mention the fact that I came here, on land, to run away from Anastasia.

"Amber…?" Jo's voice broke into my thoughts, "Why are you standing over there, dazing off? We're going to leave you there if you continue to daze off."

"Oh, sorry." I rush off in a hurry, which almost made me miss out the Anastasia standing beside the signboard.

"Princessss Amberrrr, it had been a lonnggg timeee…" She spoke under her breath but loud enough for me to hear.

"Anastasia!" I shouted without warning.

As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. I glared at the empty spot after her as I ran after the rest. What was that? In Jo's bathroom too, it couldn't be Jo, I believe that. Could it be what the mirror told me? Wendy, nah, it might be impossible. I brushed off the uneasy feeling that have been bugging me.


	22. Chapter 22 Ash

_**Chapter 22: Ash**_

I stood in the mirror, staring at the mark left on my right arm, hoping all this was just a dream. I couldn't stop touching the mark which burns every time I tried touching it. I sighed silently, and wore black jacket over the plain white tee with jeans. This should be good enough, at least it could hide the mark.

"Ash, dear," my mum said when I went down, "you going somewhere?"

"Uhm." I replied, wondering if I should have tell her about the mark. "Um, mum?"

"Yeah?" She smiled sweetly.

"Nothing," I smiled back, thinking that it's better to hold it till later, "I'm leaving."

"Take care," her voice fade off as I left.

My sweat rolled down my head profusely as the Sun shone mercilessly on me. Everyone I've walked past stared at me like I'm crazy. But maybe I am. Wearing a black jacket in this heat, but that was the only solution to hide the mark, preventing people from seeing it.

"What, Ash?! Trying to commit suicide?" Edmund yelled, once again making a big deal out of nothing. I shrugged off his joke. But it would have look like that to everyone. I strolled off as I felt a sharp pain throbbing against my right arm. I grabbed onto it, but the pain just got worst, so I realised my hands instead.

"Why are you clutching on your hand?" Edmund asked, full of curiosity.

I shook my head, and gave him a 'nothing' look. It's hard to ignore the pain, but I will try to endure it. I sat opposite of Amber as we enter the restaurant. Flashing my charming smile, trying to hide my painful expression, but I guess I could not hide it from Amber after all.

"Something wrong?" Amber whispered softly to me.

"I'm bored," I whispered back. "Why don't we sneak out?"

"But…" She muttered, "what about the rest?"

"Ditch them." I smirked, which after, I grabbed her hand and raced out of the restaurant. We could hear the rest shouting after us, but we just ran, as if a hundred tigers were chasing after us.

"Ash…" Amber's voice shook me back.

I stopped suddenly, causing Amber to bang into me, "Sorry!" I apologised, letting go of her hand immediately.

"It's… it's okay." She panted.

Though covered in sweat, she's still as beautiful as always. After looking at her for a few seconds, I felt the urge to laugh. But I guess I laughed too loudly as heads turned and stared at us. Amber stared at me and joined in the laughter. After we had finally finishing laughing, I grinned at her, "Want to hang around and play?" I held my breath and only let go of my breath when she nodded her head.

I pointed to the theme park at the north and waited for her reply. She looked unsure but agreed after thinking for a while. "This is the first time you've been to an amusement park, am I right? So let's play around. Find something you like, and we'll ride on it." I smiled.

She smiled back and pointed to the death roller coaster with 3 loops, with many ups and downs, not to mention it's a haunted coaster where you have to enter the haunted house, called the death scream. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but thought it was okay since she looks so eager.

"You…" My voice trebled with fear, "you sure?"

"Yes!" She beamed and grabbed my hand and ran towards the long queue.

The queue was long, and I'm surprised by the long queue since this is a scary ride. As time passed, the queasy feeling in my stomach got stronger and stronger, and Amber's excitement just increased. When it's finally our turn, I dragged my heavy feet towards the coaster. As soon as it starts moving, I felt that I was thrown behind. This ride was just as scary as the rumours mentioned. It slowed down as soon as it speeds up, flunking me back and out of my seat, fortunately for the seat-belt, or I would have died long ago.

I staggered out of my seat when the horrible ride is over. Everyone in the front had a terrified face; none except Amber had a smiling face. Amber turned around and stared at me, "Are you okay?"

As a man, I could tell her, my love, that I was terrified, so I put up a brave front, and nodded my head. Instead of looking at my pale face, she took my words seriously, "Shall we get on again?"

I felt my face drained of blood, "Why… why don't we try the others first?" I stuttered, hoping with all my might that she wouldn't get back to that ride. Her face twisted, and she thought for a while which after, she grinned, "Okay!" I let off a sigh of relief, thank god! But my relief only ended for a moment, Amber just could not stop going for scary rides which could have stopped my heart. When the day was going to end, we ended up on the Ferris wheel.

"Look, Ash," She squealed, pointing at the beautiful scenery and Sunset outside. For a moment like this, I would have smiled but the pain on my arm had taken away that smile. I clutched onto my sleeve tightly, hoping that it might numb the pain, but I was wrong. Amber turned around and put on a worried expression, "Ash," her voice changed from excitement to anxiousness, "Are you okay? You looked… different. How do I phrase this? Your face is white and your eyes are purple… Is something wrong?"

In the past, I would have thought she was joking. But not now, not when I have a purple burn mark on my arm and it's unexpectedly painful. I wanted to assure her that I was alright, but the pain had taken a toll on me, plunging me into total darkness.


	23. Chapter 23 Amber

_**Chapter 23: Amber**_

If only I knew what's happening, "Ash, ash!" I called out desperately. He was fine a few moments ago, was he? That's not the time to care about this! It's was a frightening scene, how his eyes turned purple and cold, not to mention the strong power emitting from him.

With shaky hands, I took out Aad's lamp from my handbag.

"_Genie, oh, genie. Ite ordone sa ermati comand-ah mei si nu do-pa come do-re-sick." _I couldn't stop my trembling voice.

"_Da, stăpâne."_

"Do something, possess him, or anything. Bring him out of here without letting anyone knowing that he's unconscious?" I looked worriedly at Ash.

"_Dorinta ta este comanda mea, de masterat._" He replied calmly as he bowed to me.

Within seconds, he disappeared from my sight and Ash woke up.

"Ash?"

"Aad. I possessed him for the time being."

"Okay, let's get him home as soon as possible…" Ash, is he alright?

"Ding, dong" The bell rang when I pressed on it, an exact Ash look-alike answered the door and smiled, "My, my. What an extraordinary girl we have here. May I know who you're looking for?"

"Mrs Hogan, I assume? Ash… Ash, he's in the car, and he's kind of unconscious."

Her face changed expression immediately. Without any hesitation, she followed me in the car and got Ash in his bed. "Thank you, dear. We'll take care of him, so why don't you go home first? It's late. We'll tell Ash to contact you the first thing he wakes up."

"Amber," I told her my name without thinking, "Amber Jones, thank you."

She smiled and hurried back into her house. I dragged my feet back to that lonely home. What was that? The purple eyes and the power, a strong power I've never felt before. Maybe I'll consult about this with Fate when I got back to the Kingdom. Back at home, I jumped at my phone vibration. I grabbed it up immediately, hoping that it's Ash.

"Ash!" I yelled into the phone.

"Amber?" Jo's voice disappoints me.

"Oh, Jo," my voice filled with obvious disappointment, "I'm sorry about today."

"Hey, what's that disappointed tone for? ...."

"Sorry…" I apologised.

"Hey, Amber, is everything okay? Did something happen with Ash?"

"I… I…" I stuttered, without knowing how to start. After hours on the phone, I finally got her to understand the situation, but I did skip out on the Aad's possession and the strong powers I felt form him.

"Hmm…" it was finally her turn to talk, "Edmund mentioned about how weird Ash had been acting today. It's weird, maybe it's just some normal cold?"

"Maybe," I mumbled, knowing very well that it wasn't just some normal cold.

"You should be tired too, why don't you get some sleep? I'll see you tomorrow." This sentence was really helpful to me.

"Okay, thanks, Bye, Goodnight." I bade her farewell.

I threw my phone on the sofa and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Why am I worrying about things like this? Weeks before, I'm swimming around happily with Fate. It's all Anastasia's fault, no, wait, it's mine. If only, I listened to mother and father and stayed at home quietly. If only, I listened to Fate and not save Ash that day. If only, I have not picked up Aad that day. If only, I stopped the greedy me from eating fish. (Not related.) But these are 'if only's, I said these, but truthfully I'm glad. Not that I'm glad that I ate fish. I'm glad that I met Jo, Ash, Edmund, and Aad. Thanks to them, I can be here.

"vrrr…" The loud vibration against the sofa scared me out of my wits. I grabbed it and answered reluctantly.

"Amber…?" Ash's voice soothe me from my exhaustion.

"Ash?!" I sat up immediately.

"Yeah," I'm really happy to hear his voice, "thanks and sorry for today."

I smiled, "It's okay. Are you alright already?"

"Hm," He hummed, "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"okay!" I replied a little too enthusiastic before I hang up.

Tomorrow, just tomorrow, I'll get to see him again. I changed into my tee and FBT before going to sleep.

"Hmmm…?" I muttered to myself when I sense something in my pocket. I took it out and saw a picture sticker of me and Ash. A picture we took in between the rides. I smiled at the pictures, Ash, aren't I seriously glad I met him. For now, I shall forget the fact that I'm a mermaid princess.

I off the lights and was about to head for bed, but, a letter was on my bed. I was surprised by it since I did not see it there just now. I opened it and a mini mother and father came out. A magic letter from the Kingdom!

"Amber," My father called out for me solemnly. "We've already found out about Anastasia's disguise. Please calm down as we tell you…"


	24. Chapter 24 Ash

_**Chapter 24: Ash**_

"Ash," My mom nagged as soon as I hang up, "Why did you tell us about it?"

"It?" I raised my eye browns, fearing that she was talking about the mark.

As expected, she had found out. "About that mark on your right arm." She sighed.

"I wanted to tell you, but…"

"A man doesn't make excuses, Ash." Dad came in, cutting my sentence.

"I'm sorry." I uttered under my breath.

"So," My mom closed her eyes, preparing for the worst, "How did you get the mark?"

I poured everything, from the dream to how I collapse, leaving out the details of the date.

"Chosen one," My mom's voice cracked, she exchanged glances with dad.

"Do you happened to know something about this, mom? Dad?" Her expressions worried me, and it scares me too.

"I guess it's time to tell you about this." Dad looked away, "I'm not your real father."

The truth hit me across the heart hard, "What… what are you talking about, dad? You're my real father." I stuttered, I had been running away from reality.

"It's true, Ash, I know how this have been new to you. But it's the truth." Tears trickled down mother's face.

I glanced at mom, then at dad, and realized that this is true. "So what have this had to do with the mark?"

"Your real father, like you, was the Chosen One. But he… he…" Before completing her sentence, my mother broke down. Broke down in my dad's arms.

"He died while saving you and your mom. He used all of his powers to fight against the Sea Witch, Anastasia. But the witch is still alive. He died when you were very young, that may be why you forgot about him." My dad assured my mom and continued her sentence with sad eyes.

"Sea Witch?" I confirmed with him. What era is it now? For a sea witch to exist.

"Yes, Sea Witch. Remember your question about mermaids? Your mom and dad met one, and saved it. To thank you, they gave your infertile mom and dad a gift, you're the gift. But the Sea Witch came after you instead. It seems that she's after the power you may possessed. In order to protect you, and your mom. Your dad self-destructed and injures the witch badly." I swore I saw a tear rolled down dad's cheek.

"Wait," I stopped him, "it's hard to absorb all of this at once. It seems like a fairytale to me."

Yes, it does seem like a fairytale, but this is reality. Since mermaids really exist, and one of the mermaids are really close to me, not to mention that she's the mermaid Princess.

"It does seems like a fairytale, dear. Till now, I still find it hard to accept. But I met Vincent, and he agreed to be your dad. That's how this family is formed. I'll retreat back to bed for now. Good night, Ash, sleep early." Mom left the room with dad.

Sea Witch, Chosen Ones, not my real father, died while protecting us. What's this nonsense? That'll be what I'll be thinking last time, but not now, not when I have a mermaid princess beside me in school and not when the dream and the mark is still so visible. I slapped my hands on my forehead, when have my life turned so complicated? It felt like yesterday I was living happily in this house, with my family, with a bitchy, bimbo girlfriend and a bunch of great friends by my side. Is this the excitement I've been craving and had been missing in my life? Is this even excitement?!

Morning came as the night disappeared in the light of the Sun. With these eye bags, how could I get to school? I went to school early to avoid my parents. I wouldn't have known what to say to them.

"Good morn…" Jo wanted to greet me but it turned out to be an exclaim. "What's that eye bags! Good gracious! Look at you now, you would have scare Amber away."

"Oh…" I walked away, leaving her in a state of shock, or so it seems.

The day came and passed very quickly. Finally, it's time to go home. But before I can leave the classroom, my normal mates stopped me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jo asked.

I shook my head.

"It's not 'nothing' again, you asshole!" Elvis reprimanded me.

I felt really annoyed at his lecture but was too exhausted to argue back.

"Don't just keep quiet!" Jo scolded even loudly, "What's up with you and Amber?! Did something happen yesterday?"

At the word 'Amber', my eyes perked up, "Amber?" Now that they mention it, I haven't seen her today.

"Not only did she absent herself, I can't get through her phone! I was thinking of visiting her later. Both of you were weird since yesterday! First she was staring into space and called out for a person named Ana… Anstasia or something, but the space she was staring is empty. Nobody, it was creepy but she's okay after that. Now you, too, is acting weird." Jo looked as if she wanted to burst.

"Anastasia?" I repeated her name in disgust, the witch that killed my dad.

"Yes! Anastasia." Jo sighed, "So you coming along with us?"

I nodded my head, Anastasia. Is Anastasia planning to take Amber's life too? What exactly is she planning? I wondered if Amber fled to land because of Anastasia. I guess I could only ask her when I see her later. But little did I know that there are more trouble arising.


	25. Chapter 25 Amber

_**Chapter 25: Amber**_

"Wendy?" I muttered before I could stop myself and saw my parents shock through the mail.

"You knew? You knew about it all along?" My father shrieked.

"Nah, no, I mean no. I just saw it on my friend's mirror. But I thought it was impossible." I laughed it off, running away from reality.

"I'm sorry, dear. But unfortunately, Anastasia is Wendy." Her words hit against me hard. So it's true, Wendy is Anastasia. "Wendy, Anastasia, they're the same person…" I muttered, I've known this beforehand, but still, I felt really betrayed, who would have thought, Wendy.

"We'll get someone to arrest her as soon as possible. So dear, please be careful. A tip beforehand, what Anastasia is lacking, is her weakness. Using her weakness, you can easily defeat her."

"And what is she lacking?" I asked, having a bad feeling.

"It's…" Before my mum could finish her sentence, the letter was thrown away from my hand with a tentacle.

"It's something you won't want to know, Princess." Wendy appeared in front of me.

I stared at her, wide eyed. "Wendy, you're not Anastasia. You're not, right? Tell me, tell me you're not." I'm surprised by the trembling of my voice.

"Princess," her eyes turned cold, "I'm honoured you thought so much of me. But, unfortunately, I am. I am the Sea Witch, Anastasia." Even though I knew this, hearing it from her struck me the hardest. Right in front of me, she transformed back into her real form.

Something trickled down my cheeks, a tear, a crystal tear.

"Oh," Anastasia's eyes glee in delight, "What a warm welcome, Princesssss. That's the nicest gift I've ever got from youuuu…" Her sticky tentacles stretched out and wrapped me tight. Pulling me closer, she stole the tear from me. "Since you're so kind, Princess, I shall let you live. Not happily ever after, but tortured always." She smirked, flinging me into the ocean under the cover of the night.

I wanted to scream, but my voice just wouldn't come out. My legs turned back into my tail, with this, I can use my own power to protect myself. At times like this, I could only depend on myself before help arrives.

"It's useless, you stupid princessssss." Her smirk can be felt in the darkness. "I still need your tears so I will not let you die so easilyyyyy. I'll do something no one would ever expect from me, don't worry, it'll not be painfulllll." More of her sticky tentacles wrapped me and squeezed me hard, as if they were squeezing mustard out of its bottle. Of course, I resisted. With my strength, I hit my tail hard against her tentacles when her guard is down. I swam off as quickly as possible, hoping to find some help. But as expected, it was useless. Her tentacles caught up with me soon and had it wrapped around me once again.

"I wanted to give you the not-so-painful treatment, but princesss, you forced meee." Her greed and hatred overtook the coldness of the ocean. With her tentacles wrapped around me, she squeezed. I screamed, I'm pretty sure I screamed really loudly. The pain overtook my fear, my voice managed to find its way out of my throat. "Your princeeee, your lifeeee, you'll forget all of this. Till the day we meet again. My precious princessss…" Her voice faded till it could not be heard anymore.

Memories of Ash, of Fate, of Jo, of Edmund, of the entire school, the entire Kingdom, of my life flashed across my mind. A warm feeling flowed out of my body, slowly, the memories disappeared, like it was forgotten. The pain was indescribable, the feeling of emptiness filled my body. Tears flowed out of my eyes as my memories flowed out of my body. Not long after, I'm left in my empty shell with no memories of who I am. I felt empty and soon, darkness surrounded me and the warm Sunlight warm me up. But it was too late, as I felt myself losing conscious.

When I woke up, I'm in a totally unfamiliar place. A pretty stranger greeted me, "Oh, you're awake, finally. You've been sleeping for at least a week."

"Where am I?" I felt that I should ask this, ignoring the growl my stomach just let out.

"In our house, Kyre, no, my brother found you by the ocean and brought you back. I'm Stephane, Stephane Marshall. Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat." The girl introduced herself and smiled as I nodded. She passed me a plate of long and slick with balls on top and covered in red. I looked up, surprised. But she looked even more surprised than me, "Spaghetti. Don't you know?"

I shook my head and I hold onto the sharp item to hold the spaghetti. I stuffed myself with that food called spaghetti and realized it was really delicious. But I felt that something was missing, she seemed to forget about something, she'd probably missed it out.

In order to point her out, so I could understand, I asked her, "Who am I? What's my name?"


	26. Chapter 26 Ash

_**Chapter 26: Ash**_

"Hey, shall we head back? She doesn't seem to be at home…" Jo commented.

"Okay," I agreed with other plans up to my sleeves.

Halfway to the station, I stopped midway, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved.

"Where are you going? Your house is not in that direction!" Elvis yelled behind me.

"I was asked to buy something from my mother!" I yelled back as I ran off.

Standing in front of her apartment, I stared. Something does not feel right, my instinct told me that. Natural instinct, I felt like a beast but maybe I am.

"Wow, what a cute guy!" a voice from the corridor took my attention away from the apartment.

I turned and saw a female and male with extraordinary looking hair and eye-color. "I'm Ash Hogan, are you Amber's brother and sister?" I asked, pretty sure that they are.

"Yes," The sapphire-eyed guy replied with a smile, "You're looking for Amber?" He looks surprised.

I nodded my head, wondering if I should tell them that Amber's absent from school. The girl with crimson-red eyes turned grim, "Do you… do you know about Amber…"

"Being a mermaid princess, yes." I finished and answered her question. "She saved my life long ago."

Her face light up and smiled, "I'm Abby, and he's Kaleb. So what brings you here?"

"She's absent from school today… So I thought of visiting her today." I murmured softly.

"Eh? Absent from school?" Kaleb's grim face scares me.

I nodded as they opened up the door, revealing a messy room with evidence of struggles. I gasped as they looked away. "Anastasia had caught up with her…" Abby whispered as she covered her mouth.

"Anastasia!?" I practically yelled.

"You knew about her?" Her face and her voice showed obvious shock.

"Yes," I muttered, remembering my parents' conversation with me. I showed them my mark on my right arm as soon as we entered the house. I'm about to explain what their mark is until Kaleb interrupted me.

"You're the Chosen One." It's a sentence and not a question but I nodded anyway. He knew, he knew about the Chosen One. Abby's crimson-red eyes shone with horror, immediately, she knelt in front of me, "Please, save our Amber."

I stunned with shocked in my seat, "Wait, wait. Why are you kneeling? Please stand up. I'll try my best to help her." She stood up with her right fist on her heart, and her face filled with hope.

"So, in conclusion, Anastasia are after the crystal tears." I concluded after all the discussion, "Which meant that she wouldn't have kill Amber, her precious tear producer, and kept her alive instead, since she did not have enough tears."

"It could be that." Kaleb said, "But, we cannot be too confirmed. We'll hunt her down, Anastasia."

I nodded with determination. Anastasia, I'll take my revenge on you, I swear. I returned home with mind full of revenge, "I'm home." I will protect this family, and the only girl I love my whole life. "Welcome back," my mum smiled as she came out of the kitchen with her apron on.

"Smells nice," I grinned as life goes on normally.

My dad walked out behind my mum, "Your mum cooked all your favorite food for today, you lucky kid."

I chuckled as I ascended the stairs up to my room, "Hmm… I feel so lucky, to have such a happy family too." I looked out of the window. I finally understood the reason why my biological father would risk his life to protect us, his loved ones because I, too, wanted to protect this family even if it cost me my life.

I felt like laughing at myself right now; look at how pathetic I am right now. Excitement, huh? What exactly was the excitement I'm looking for? Right now, I sitting here, looking out of the window, just thinking about risking my life for my family, a burden. How stupid.

"It's Edmund so you'd better answer, or I kill you." The stupid ringtone Edmund set for me rang repeatedly and brought me out of my thoughts. "What?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yo, guy, relax!"

"Oh, my bad, so what is it?"

"Any news of Amber?" His question made my heart skipped a beat.

"Nope," I just couldn't tell him what happened this afternoon, "Nothing,"

"Oh," His voice is definitely not happy.

"How rare to hear you ask about Amber." I commented.

"Jo had been going on and on about that," His worried voice saddened me, "She had never been so worried over a friend. She must have loved her a lot, even as a friend."

I agreed, Amber is those kind that you just couldn't hate, "yeah, I'm tired, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hmm…" He hummed before he hangs up.

The next morning, for the first since Amber came, I was reluctant to go to school. That morning was worst. Surrounding Amber's table were a totally sadden-faced Elvis, a worried-faced Edmund, a tear-stained face Jo, also, what surprised me was Alyson Cabot and co., Scarlett Bloom, and Katerine Auguste were there too, not to mention they each have a really sad face.

"Wh… What?" I stammered, and was prepared for the worst.

"Amber… Amber, she…" Jo sobbed in Edmund's arms and that was the first time I saw her crying.

"Eh? Amber, she what? Finish your sentence!" I yelled and the whole class turned their heads at our direction.

"She," Elvis wanted to finish her question but he paused for a moment, "had left the school." Elvis continued

"WHAT?!" I bet this scream had alerted the whole school.

"Yes," Edmund looked away as he pats Jo on her head, "her family just submitted a withdrawal letter to the staff room."

"No… No way…!" I exclaimed in shock. Damn, I bang my fist against my table and ran out of the classroom. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Everybody yelled after me but that doesn't stop me. My legs brought me all the way to her house. I pressed on the bell repeatedly, bang against the door, yelled till my throat turned hoarse and the neighbors scolded, but still, no one answered. The first time after a very long time, I cried…


	27. Chapter 27 Amber

_**Chapter 27: Amber**_

"Eh?" Her shock expression doesn't give me any clue of who I am, but makes me even more confused. "Do you really have no idea who you are?"

I shook my head, worried over the fact that my only hope is gone. "I'm back!" A voice was heard shortly after the door creaked open. "Kyre! Thank goodness!" Kyre? My head turned naturally at the direction of the door, a tall, tan handsome guy with blonde hair stood there stared at me.

"You've awaken!" His charm took my breath away. "What's your name?"

I stayed silent as I have totally no idea who I am, what I am, nor where I am (Though Stephane told me that already.). "Err… That was what I wanted to tell you. She has totally no idea of who she is."

"Eh?" His expression was the same as Stephane, "Amnesia, probably. The doctor did mention it."

"Oh, yeah!" Stephane's face showed me a really sad expression.

"Amber." He murmured softly.

"Huh?" Stephane and I chorused in unison.

"Let's call you 'Amber' for now." He grinned like a kid, "Your hair and your eye color reminds me of the color amber."

"Nice idea," Stephane smiled. "Let's call you that from today onwards! It's better than not having any name."

Looking at them, grinning, I smiled widely too. Maybe my memories of the past would have never matter, since I have made friends and is having lots and lots of fun. "Amber, huh? Thank you!"

"I have not introduced myself, have I? I'm Kyre Marshall." And he extended his hand, which I have totally no idea why. Stephane took my hand, put it in Kyre's, and shook it. Then they started explaining stuffs and stuffs to me, hoping that I got it.

"I found you by the side of the lake, unconscious. You had some really ugly wounds around you, like you were squeezed really hard." Squeeze, squeeze? What's this? It's familiar, squeeze. As I was thinking really hard, a throbbing pain knocked against my head. I rubbed my fingers around my temple but it doesn't ease the pain.

"What's wrong?" Stephane asked in a really worried tone.

"My head, pain." I do not have the slightest idea how to form this into a sentence.

"Headache? Or does it remind you of something?" Kyre asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Surprised by how I knew of this word, I seemed to learn it before. The pain was really unbearable, squeeze, what does squeeze means? How does it relate to my memories? I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Stop; let's stop thinking about this for a moment. Relax, calm down. I let my mind rest and I thought of a piece of white paper, a blank piece, with nothing written on it. Shortly after, the pain stopped, this feeling of nothing made me felt like this pain was a thousand year old.

"Are you okay?" His voice seemed so far away.

"Yes," I nodded as I talked. The world is spinning.

Stephane steadied me as they walked me to the thing they called sofa. I sat on it as the cushion gave in to the pressure of my weight. "I'm okay," I assured them, "you can continue with what you're doing."

Stephane reluctantly agreed, but Kyre doesn't seem to be convinced, he made sure I was safely in my room resting before he would continue with what he was doing previously. I lay on the bed, staring into space, until something by the bedside table caught my attention. I pick it up, and stared. It's dirty, I thought to myself. I took a piece of rag by the side and rubbed it, humming a song that entered my head.

Suddenly, the thing shook with strong vibration and jumped off my hand. It hit the floor with a soft thud and something appeared. "What is it that you want now?" A human-shaped figured was formed in the mist. I gawked at it with my eyes opened widely. "What… what are you?!" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Don't act dumb, it's not like it's your first time seeing me." His voice bellowed in the small room.

"It is my first time seeing you!" I trembled.

"Hahaha, very funny, you stupid mermaid." He fake-laughed, "If you're joking, I'm going back."

"I'm not. Who are you?!" I felt the world spinning really quickly.

"Hey, princess, it's not funny." Aad, or what he called himself, roared.

"Well, I'm not laughing. Would you cut it out and tell me who you are already?" I yelled, ignoring the four eyes he's having.

His face turned grim and his eyes told me he's serious, since all four of his eyes showed the seriousness. "Did you lose your memories or something?"

"I… I did, Amnesia, that's what Kyre told me… I'm suffering… from." I could hardly hear myself talking.

"Kyre?!" His voice sounded softer and softer, "Hey, hey! Don't faint on me, wake up! Shit, just wak…!" That's what I last heard from him when his voice faded as darkness surrounds me.

"Wendy!" A voice woke me up. Wendy, who was that? The name sounded very familiar. I wondered as I stood in the darkness. "Wendy! Why are you doing this? What's your motive?" The voice sounded really familiar too.

"Dear princesss," The words was dragged as it sounded like a hiss, "I am not Wendy, for I am Anastasiaaaa."

"You are Wendy, Wendy is Anastasia!" A light shone over at a girl with a fish tail, a mermaid. Mermaid, what was that? I just thought of that word. Oh yes, the noisy creature was mentioning it just now. A stupid mermaid.

"I am not Wendyyyyyy," The other voice insisted and it seemed to come from my direction.

The mermaid turned around, and for a second, I thought it was a mirror. I'm looking at me; the mermaid had the same face as me! Now that I think of it, the noisy creature was scolding me, scolding me a stupid mermaid. Is this my memories? My missing memories. "What are you after?"

"Tearsss, princessss, tearssss. Your tearssss that could bring me the throne of the sea, the land, the humansssss, the worthless humans out there." The woman called Anastasia, or was it Wendy, licked her lips like she was expecting a feast.

"Like I'll give it to you." The mermaid, me, snapped fiercely.

"Princessss, you have no choice, no choice but to bring it to me yourselfffff…" Her words worried me, what are the tears? Why does she need the tears so badly? As I was deep in thought, I did not realize the long seaweed that was aiming for my look-alike, tightening themselves around her body. What happened in front of my eyes was terrifying. The seaweed squeezed and a scream came out of my mouth.

It was then I found out. Though, from what I saw, the seaweed was tightening my look-alike, the pain was inflicted on me. The pain was not only around me, my hands; it was also inflicted on my head. Or should I phrase it this way, the headache from just now is back. This has something to do with my missing memories, my past. Just what was it? All I had found out was that I'm a mermaid, a mermaid princess.


	28. Chapter 28 Ash

_**Chapter 28: Ash**_

Two years passed since then, we're already third years. Graduation is just around the corner too, only a few including the ten of us remembered Amber. But all of us had long got over it, leaving her memory in our heart. None of us ever dared to mention about her anymore. Everyone got on with our lives, Edmund and Jo was as lovey dovey as always, Elvis and Scarlett got together, Alyson and co. 'graduated' from their unpopular team to really popular ones, even Roxanna graduated with her bunch of bitchy pals. Probably, it's just me, who is currently single and cannot get over my missing first love.

"Ash Hogan!" Mr. Tange, once again my homeroom teacher, screamed at me. "Why don't you listened to class attentively for once before your graduation?!"

"Sorry, no." I grinned widely, being the usual class joker and made the class roared into laughter. Mr. Tange smiled too, and walked off. I heaved a sigh of relief as the rest of the time passed.

"Ash, let's go!" Jo and co. was shouting across the room.

"Okay," I answered them, not as enthusiastically as I hope it would turn out to be.

I ran after them like a little kid, after all we're going for my favorite professor's special lecture. "You're the only one to be excited." Edmund yawned with Jo clinging on his sleeve. "Stupid! It's Kyre Marshall, Kyre Marshall! He's older than us by 5 years only and he's already a professor! He's a genius! Even if he's from the countryside! He's the youngest and the cleverest professor ever lived! I really want to get into his college." Feeling really excited for a sudden, well, I finally had a chance to think about the others instead of Amber. The rest sighed, and walked off.

"Make sure that you can even graduate!" Alyson commented. "Shut up! I can, obviously." I snapped softly. Why do I still have such a bad feeling about the lecture even when I was so excited yesterday that I couldn't sleep? "Hey, I heard that the professor, Kyre was it? He's a real blonde cutie!" Katerine exclaimed, "Well, we don't know about that." I smirked. "This time, I'm going to get a boyfriend!! Scarlett left me alone." She glared at our new loving couple at the back who smiled back at her.

Everyone chuckled as we walked our way to the place where the lecture was held. I looked at my hand watch and looking at the time, I said, "It's still early, let's walk around, for the time being?" Everyone agreed and we walked from shops to shops. As the girls was having fun, trying a fashion show, the guys stood outside.

"Amber, there's still time, is there anywhere you would like to go?" a voice stood out in the crowd. My head turned at the direction at the name. Amber! Amber! I wanted to shout, but I've known, there's no way Amber would be here. I want to see her; I want to meet her, Amber. Where are you?

"Ash?" Jo's voice woke me up. "We're going to leave you there."

"Okay," I walked over behind them, but still, my eyes refused to leave the crowd. Even though I know very well that Amber will not be here. My heart ached every time I thought of how I did not manage to save her. I tried banging on her apartment door everyday for two weeks until a new family moves in. I had no idea where did Abby and Kaleb go to. Back to their Kingdom, probably. But what about Amber? It had already been two years after all. Every night, I tried desperately to call for her in my head, controlling my powers, hoping that the Chosen One had the ability to telepath with their loved ones, but it was useless.

"You're still thinking about Amber, aren't you?" Elvis and Edmund came over to where I'm standing and whispered to me. I stared at them, "No way," I laughed, hoping to dismiss this as a joke. But nah, it doesn't seem to work on them.

"You're lying." Elvis's look soften, forcefully, he took out my wallet from my back pocket and opened it, "Look! You still had the picture sticker of both of you in your wallet."

I averted my eyesight from them.

"I know it's hard to accept it, but, she's gone." Edmund's tender voice pissed me off.

"She's not! She's still alive." I snapped.

"We know," Elvis had an understand expression on his face, "But, she did not even contact us. Nor notify us that she was leaving two years ago."

That's because she doesn't even know! Who the hell knows what she's going through right now?! Torture by Anastasia, probably? Or maybe, forced to cry every single night? What the hell do you guys know?! That's what I wanted to shout, but I couldn't. I just couldn't, even I do not dared to face the truth.

"Start a new relationship and forget about her, man. You got to do this, even if you hated it. All of us have learnt to let go, you should to." Edmund tapped softly on my back.

"Yeah," I do not have the energy to fight back as I know, I know that I should let go but it's just too cruel.

"Hey, guys," Scarlett's sweet voice saved me, "Let's get to the venue of the lecture now, or we'll be late. Anyway, why are you guys gathered there?"

We nodded as we headed towards the venue. The guys each gave me an understanding punch on the back, but it doesn't help. I love her, I love Amber, yet I couldn't protect her when she was by my side. I was the last to talk to her, on the phone. That night, was the night I last hear her voice. The rest had their loved ones by their side; and they're all humans, which meant that they do not required strong powers to protect their loved ones. I'm different, I fell in love with a mermaid, a princess to top off it. Not to mention, I was the Chosen One. We're both running away from the Sea Witch, we might be killed any time now. But regretting this is all too late, too late, for Amber is not here by us anymore.

As I was thinking, a girl was surrounded by a bunch of guys. That reminded me of how I first met the 'human' Amber. "I'm here with another person so please leave me alone." The voice sounded really familiar. "Oh, how cute. We'll accompany till he come." The guys smirked. She needs help, that's what I thought when I rushed over.

"She's with me." I said calmly as the guy showed me his middle finger and they left. "Are you okay?" I asked as I turned my head around and faced the girl. When I turned, I rubbed my eyes, thinking it was just an illusion. But it was real, not an illusion. Standing right in front of me, was the girl I saved two years ago through the same method, the mermaid princess I fell in love with, Amber Aurora Jones.


	29. Chapter 29 Amber

_**Chapter 29: Amber**_

"Ash…?" I had no idea how I know this name, but it just come out of my mouth. This dark haired guy standing in front of me is really cute, Stephane will squeal in delight if she encountered him. But currently, I'm alone with this familiar stranger who had saved me.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

The guy nodded in silence, as if fighting back his tears, he looked at me earnestly. My body flinched, and I had to fight the strong urge to hug this particular guy. "Amber," He mumbled my name softly, but I could feel my cheeks blushing. But wait, why does he know my name?

"Amber!" He cried my name once again and gave me a tight hug. "Where have you been? I'm so worried! How are you? What did that witch do to you?" He shot his questions so fast I had a hard time understanding.

"Wait, hold on," I pushed him away from me, "Who are you?"

A pained expression flashed across his face, "Amber?"

"How do you know my name? How did you know me?"I claimed.

"I'm Ash," He started yelling, and everyone started staring at us, "You had just murmured my name!"

I was speechless, and couldn't find any words to talk back, "I… The… word just comes to my head."

My chest tightened when I see his expression, I couldn't find any words of comfort, but I couldn't just hug him. "Amber!" Kyre's voice called out for me, just the right timing. "I… I have to go already, bye!" I did not dare to say see you again; I doubt I want to see him again. This guy sends my mind into a huge state of confusion, and messed up my emotions.

"Amber, where had you gone to?" Kyre chided me like I'm a 3year old kid.

"I'm just lost, Kyre, I…"

"Hm…?"

"Nothing." I wanted to blurt out what happened just now to him, but on the second thought, maybe not. But his expression bugged me throughout. The last two years of my life flash in front of me, how Kyre helped me. The secret of me being a mermaid was known by Kyre and Stephane, which I would usually confide. Once again, an excruciating pain pierces through my head, plunging me into darkness.

"Cheese dog?" a voice that sounded like mine asked.

"Okay, then I wants a chilli dog, onion, ketchup, mustard, and another cheese!" I saw myself smiling at the guy who had saved me.

Another guy and 'Ash' looked at the me and laughed.

"What?" 'I' blushed a bright red.

"It's rare to see a girl eating so much." The other guy said, with 'Ash' nodding in agreement.

"Is it weird?" I asked, fidgeting, probably shy.

"No," Ash laughed, "Girls usually goes on diet, so they either don't eat, or they eat very little."

"Diet?" The 'me' looked real confused.

"It means people eat very little to decrease their weight."

"Oh," I looked down, "but I'm hungry."

The scene changes, the mermaid me was in the darkness, calling for help. The mermaid turned and our eyes met, as if she could see me, she cried, "You must remember! You must."

Remember what? "You must not cry, must not let Anastasia get the tears, must remember, and must... remember about…!" The words rang in my head as it slowly fades away.

The scene changes again.

"Princess Amber!" A dolphin swam up to the mermaid me. "Princess Amber, you know the King will not be happy if you roam to the surface of the sea!"

"Fate, this is not the first time we had done this. You know we won't get caught!"

Fate? A dolphin named Fate?

"Hey, look," The 'me' squealed and picked up a lamp that looks familiar. 'I' rubbed it, and fog starting forming around the Fate and me.

"Eew, so you're the woman that summons me?"A human shape was formed and then I realized that the lamp looked familiar because it's still in my possession, the lamp genie, Aad.

"Some… someone is coming out from the teapot!" I shrieked, swimming as fast I could away.

But it seems like 'me' do not have enough strength because Aad caught up with her very quickly. The 'me' stared at him for a long moment.

"It's really rude to stare." He spoke again.

Slowly, he looked at 'me', at Fate, then back at 'me' again.

"What?" The 'me' glared and snapped fiercely. "What is your problem?!"

"Wow, what a fierce woman we have here! I see, you're a mermaid. Okay, let's ask you a question. Did you rub that lamb over there?" He said and pointed at the teapot on the ground.

"The teapot? Yeah, I did, I thought it was dir "

"Okay, that's all I want to know! So from today onwards, you're my mistress. That's not a teapot, it's a lamp. I'm a genie, not an 'it'. My name's Aad." He interrupted 'me'.

"A _what?_" 'I' repeated, I doesn't seemed to change much.

"A genie, you stupid mermaid! Anyway, I'll grant your wishes till the day you die. Rub the lamp to summon me." His voice grew fainter and fainter as he slowly disappeared back to the lamp.

I looked at the lamp suspiciously before picking it up, the mermaid thought quickly and swam back with her dolphin. This time, a new creature started forming, a woman with a fishtail, "I'm Wendy, I'm related to your past; so if you really want to remember, dive into this deep blue sea and look for this blue coral," She pointed to this special blue coral which shone in the dark sea, "and called out. But since I have a lot of enemies, come only with this password – Wenstasia, and I'll come to you." The woman who claimed to be Wendy smiled and the dream shattered. I woke up abruptly, body drenched with sweat. What a horrible nightmare.


	30. Chapter 30 Ash

_**Chapter 30: Ash**_

"Am I dreaming?" I asked my brain, who tried telling me by pinching me.

"Ash!" I heard Edmund yelling for me.

I stumbled on the floor, Amber, I'm not dreaming. Amber's alive, she's not dead. She's going well, too. "Ash, you okay?" Edmund and Elvis helped me up.

"Amber's alive!" I shook Edmund's hand really violent. "She's alive!"

"Huh? Wait, Ash, hold on! What?"

"Amber, she's still alive! She had come back!" I wanted to fight back the urge to cry because a man doesn't cry over this kind of trivial stuffs. Jo walked over, "What happened?" She asked.

Elvis and Edmund exchanged glances. They shrugged and it sort of ticked me off. "I'm telling you! Amber is alive! She came back! She's here!" My voice getting louder and louder, the crowds stared at me.

The time slowed down as Jo's hand slapped across my face. "What!" I demanded. Even if it's Jo, even if she's Edmund's girlfriend.

"Get a grip, you idiot!" Tears flowed out of her eyes continuously like a waterfall, "Stop deluding yourself! Amber's gone! She's not here anymore! You're not the only one who's missing her, moron! She's my first female best friend I've made in high school! As stupid, as clueless as she is, she makes a good friend! You think you're the only one who's sad 'cause she left without a word?"

"I…" I just couldn't find any words.

"I missed her too, but unlike you, my life gets on per normal. It had been two years since she left without a word. We're moving on to college soon. Even if you hated it, you must forget about Amber! I…" She choked at her last word, she was about to continue but Edmund hug her close and she brawled her eyes out.

"I'm sorry," I apologized unwillingly.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Part of me wished to believe that Amber is still alive, and that she is still breathing the same air as me, yet part of me also wished that it was a dream because Amber still remembers me.

"It's time for the lecture, we'd better go, or we will be late." Elvis noted, breaking the ice.

I have no mood for anything, much less a lecture but I reluctantly followed. The seats in the front row were already taken, however Scarlett had already 'booked' the second row seats for us. We got ourselves seated comfortably while the emcee introduced the topic of lecture.

"Let us welcome, Kyre Marshall, our Lecturer for today!" A loud applause was heard as a blonde man appeared on stage. Scarlett practically squealed.

"He is so hot!"

"Hello, and welcome to my lecture. I am very grateful to all that had come and attend my lecture. First, I would like to introduce you the course I'll be teaching and my assistants, Stephane Marshall and Amber… Marshall! They will be helping…"

My mind no longer focused on what he was saying, and neither was the rest. I could hear a soft gasp from my right and do not have to look to know that is Jo.

"Amber…" A soft whisper from Jo. "It really is her. It's Amber!"

I was very tempted to run up to the stage, to hug that Amber that was on stage. We made eye contact but she broke it almost immediately. She was smiling to the audience as Professor Kyre continued. I continue staring at Amber, why is she with Kyre Marshall?

For that moment, I no longer worshipped Kyre Marshall. I hate him for stealing my Amber, and I'm jealous of him. Why was she not by my side, but by his side? He can't protect her, I can.

"You can't." A voice in my head exclaimed.

I remembered, she used to be by my side, but it was because I couldn't protect her that she was by his side. The lecture ended while my mind continued debating. I was not even listening to any word he was saying.

"Come!" I felt someone dragging my hands.

"Jo?" I woke up.

"I believed you. It's Amber, I saw her too. We'll clarify with her. The reasons why she left us!"

I slapped back her hands. Shock was registered on her face.

"It's useless, Jo." I could barely stopped my words. "She doesn't even remember me."

Jo's determination was strong, she will not be defeated by my words. She gripped me hard, and without a word, she started running towards the backstage.

"Amber!" She yelled as she entered the stage. "Amber, where are you?"

"Yes?" She stepped out of the curtains, but she flinched the moment she saw me.

"Amber!" Jo let go of my hands and ran forward to hug Amber. "Amber, where have you been?"

I looked away. I cannot handle Jo's disappointment if she ever realized that Amber had forgotten about us. She might even break down.

"No, wait." Amber's hands are trembling very badly. "Who are you guys? What do you want from me?"

As expected, Jo's horrified face was hard to accept. "Amber, why? Why don't you remember us? I'm your best friend, am I not?"

Amber, being a nice person, could not take it either. "I'm sorry. I've lost my memories. I do not remember you."

That was enough, Jo broke down, she cried so badly that everyone turned and stared. Edmund finally reached, looking at his beloved crying so badly, he rushed forward and support her.

"Edmund!" She brawled and lastly, fainted.

Edmund's eyes were full of anger. He glared at Amber who shivered under his glare. "Amber, you… What did you do to Jo? You was her first best friend, and you…!" He sighed. "I will never forgive you, Amber Jones. Never." He carried the unconscious Jo and left.


End file.
